Pokémon: Red Steel Travels
by An Anon Fellow
Summary: A new Trainers sets out to do what they all dream. Become the best Trainer there is. But is all as it seems? -Currently Accepting OC's-
1. Chapter One: Vs Pawniard

**Pokémon: Red Steel Travels**

**So, I don't really know what I'm planning with this but it's been on my mind for a while now. And I'll admit I don't really know where it'll go. Though it might just sit here with a single chapter for a while and then I suddenly kick it back into life. So we'll see where this will be going. Who knows, maybe it'll be my next new long story.**

**I'm also attempting with a different writing style compared to my other work. So it may feel a bit odd in places.**

* * *

**Chapter One  
Into the World! Vs. Pawniard**

* * *

They used to say that any kid could become a Pokémon Champion. Used to. After some rather not so pleasant stories from the deeper parts of regions they had to sharpen up the rules for trainers. I overheard a news story from my Mom's television once;

Some young trainers had gotten lost on their travels, into parts where it was relatively safe to be, though that was mainly because the area had no edible food or safe water. When they were finally found a few weeks after they were both so dehydrated and starved they had to stay at the nearby hospital for quite some time.

But that's not the only things that's changed for those wanting to become trainers, the climate changes around the world have also made for Pokémon usually not from around here have started to mitigrate to Unova, more than last time that is. And the ones that already migrated previously have spread even more. Unova really changed in just a few years.

So it was decided that for a child to become a trainer they would have to pass a test that determined their abilities. And then the Pokémon Professor of that area would make an evaluation of the trainer.

I passed both tests a week ago, but even so I haven't really gotten past leaving. Or well, I tried right away but I'm not the only child with an interest in becoming a trainer here in Aspertia so by the time I got there, there was no more Starter Pokémon left. So here I am, watching old reruns of matches from the Pokémon World Tournament, or PWT for short.

I've always been a fan of Elesa, I have to admit. I don't know if it's her grace as a trainer and as a model or the fact she can be both a gym leader and a model. Two careers which each seem rather demanding of you.

I remember this match, Elesa and her Zebstrika against Volkner from Sinnoh and his Electivire in the Type Master round. The match itself kept me at my seat when I they aired it the first time. Considering both in size and sheer strength and Electivire would come out on top, but with a lucky hit Zebstrika halted the larger Pokémon giving the win to Elesa.

But what good is it, me just sitting here rambling. I'm just some kid who don't have a Pokémon yet even though I passed the test.

"Erina" a female voice calls, my Mom. "There's a package here for you" she further calls.

"Coming!" I shouted as I get on my feet. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Erina Kiriyama, I'm thirteen years old and live alone with my mom in Aspertia, Unova. My Mom divorced my dad a few years ago where my older brother ended up living with him. While Mom and Dad don't get along too good, he still keep in touch with us. And he sends me gifts every now and then.

I stand up, smoothing out my grey shirt over my not so large breasts, one day I always say, and slim stomach. I run a hand through my not so long brown hair, my bangs frame my face nicely as it falls down to my shoulders. I adjust the sweatpants I'm wearing. No reason to be fancy when I'm at home.

I walk into the living room, I glance over at my Mom who's sitting on the couch watching some midday drama. She looks back at me with a smile, her short light-brown hair held back in pony tail, mine is darker due to my dad's darker hair, she's a lot more well build than I am with fine curves and all, she's wearing a plain white shirt and a blue skirt, her warm brown eyes walking over to the dining table where a little wrapped box is sitting.

"Who's it from?" I ask in a sort of relaxed tone, looking between my mom and the box.

"Why don't you see for yourself" she replies with a light giggle. I never like when she's like this about anything. Especially not when she giggle.

I take a few heavy steps before stopping at the table, it's not a particularly large box. Hesitant I pick it up, it's not that heavy either, I look down at it in my hand, pink wrapping paper and on top of its lid is large pink ribbon. I look over at my Mom who's giggling like a schoolgirl at my reaction.

"Here goes" I mutter softly as I lift the lid. Neatly packed and resting on a pillow is a small red ball. I lift an eyebrow a bit weirdly at this, what was so special about a red ball. It takes my brain a few seconds to process what I just thought, instantly my hand jab down at the small ball, fumbling to pick it up. I stared down at the ball in my hand, it was an actual Poké Ball.

"It's from your Dad" my Mom explained, "When he heard you were late for the Starters he decided to take matters into his own hands" she giggled, I could tell this was a part of dad she really liked. "But you can always read the letter"

"Letter?" I asked dumb folded looking down at the box, where the Poké Ball had sat was a folded piece of paper, how do I manage to miss these things, I wonder as I pick it up.

"_Dear Erina. It's a shame about losing out on one of the Regional Starters the Professors hand out to you kids. But don't you worry. Daddy takes care of his little girl, so he's made sure you have a fine Pokémon to start out with. It might shake up your travels but don't worry, we Kiriyama's always make sure there's a way. So that's why Daddy have gotten this little guy prepared for his princess. I'm sure his heart of steel will help you through some rough spots. So hang in there. -Daddy"_

I let out a sigh, my dad was always like that, you're Daddy's little princess and all that. And what's with that heart of steel comment, I wonder.

"Sooooo~?" my Mom hums as she's leaning over the couch with an odd look on her face. "What did he get you?" she asks.

"So, Dad never told you what he'd get me?" I ask a bit surprised. That'd have been so like him.

My Mom shook her head, "He just said I should buy you the things you'd need and he'd take care of the rest"

I look back surprised at my mom, my Dad usually never wanted secrets around anyone but I guess he didn't want my mom to spoil it for me before it would arrive. I look back down at the Poké Ball in my hand. Something in here will be traveling around the world with me. I take a deep breath. Got to stay focused, Erina, I tell myself. "Out you go!" I declare in a shaky voice, the anticipation is getting to me as well as the ball flips open, a white beam shoots out onto the floor.

As the light covering the Pokémon died down its shape started to show. It had a round red head with a blade sticking out. Its face was black with yellow eyes. Its torso was also black, four steel spines sticking out. Each of its limbs were red with a sharp white point at the end. The white points at its arms looked more like small swords than anything else.

"That's a...?" I muttered looking at the smaller Pokémon. It wasn't the largest in the world. Not even compared to me, and I'm not that tall, a modest five feet. Let's not push it with the weight.

_"Pawniard, the Sharp Blade Pokémon. Blades comprise this Pokémon's entire body. If battling dulls the blades, it sharpens them on stones by the river._" a synthetic voice explains.

I look up surprised to see my Mom hold up the newest Xtransceiver. Not too long ago they went into a collaboration with Professor Oak for the PokéDex info. Something about giving trainers fewer tools to worry about when in the wild. Essentially that meant you would have the perks of the PokéDex sitting on your wrist. Rather smart if you ask me.

"We didn't want you to leave unprepared, so I was to take care of the other things" Mom explained, still smiling like a schoolgirl that was just told something practically life important to her.

I look down at Pawniard, who is looking just as confused over at my Mom. I might like that little guy a bit more than I first thought, he already share my confusion toward my Mom. "Now, I should call you something other than Pawniard" I say out loud, tapping a finger on my chin while I give Pawniard the elevator look.

"How about Stuart?" my Mom suggests, both of us turn our heads at her, glaring. "Okay, maybe not Stuart"

"I could call you Hagane, what do you think of it?" I ask looking down at Pawniard who seems to think over it for a moment. I never expected Pokémon thought over what we called them. He gave a happy cry, I think it was a happy cry, and looked up at me. His eyes seemed happy enough. "Hagane it is!" I grinned.

"Well, how about you change out of those clothes and get ready to go?" Mom said cheerfully. I sigh and walk toward my room, Hagane following suit. "I'll take that as a yes" my Mom's voice said as I vanished up the stairs.

My room is rather plain. There's a large bed with some yellow bed covers. An acceptably large television across the from the bed, a small desk with a computer and at the end of my room a large closet. The essentials.

I look through the closet for a moment before picking various pieces of clothing. I quickly strip out of my sweatpants and shirt. I put on my long sleeved red shirt, I like red okay, and a pair of blue jeans, gotta pick something that works all year. I take a grey jacket as well and put it on. It reached my thighs, good enough to me.

"That'll do nicely, won't it" I say out loud looking at Hagane who nods. Who'd have thought we agreed like this already. I'm sure we'll disagree in the future. "Time for us to enter the world huh" I say looking at Hagane with a slightly big smile. I guess he's looking forward to it as well.

Walking down the stairs and back into the living room I see my Mom standing in front of a backpack, which is rather overfilled if you ask me, and a pair of brown walking boots on the floor next to them.

"What's all this?" I ask confused.

"Your travel kit, what else" my Mom responds. "Got to be prepared, dear"

"I don't think I need _all _of this" I say walking over to the large backpack, searching through it. "It's just food, all of it!"

"You're in the growing age" my Mom defends at her packing.

"That doesn't mean I need food for an army the moment I leave" I reply angered as I start pulling out various types of canned food.

After a few minutes of arguing and repacking I'm finally ready, most of the canned food have been left behind. Leaving the backpack with enough food for a few days, a sleeping bag, a rain cover for the backpack, a cover to make shelter with and some various things to light fires with, and some trainer essentials, Poké Balls and such.

"My little girl is finally leaving" my Mom says in a fake crying sort of voice. I shrug as I swing the backpack over my shoulders. It feels a bit heavy, but nothing I can't manage.

"Well then," I say turning toward her, "I'm off" I add with a weak smile as I open the door.

"Take care, dear" my Mom say waving as Hagane and I vanish out the door.

It's still bright outside, glancing down at my Xtransceiver, which they also added a clock to, they're smart those Trainer Tech guys, shows it's just a bit past noon. Plenty of time to reach Floccesy Town. "And I'm sure we can beat the Gym Leader before leaving" I grin down at Hagane.

The walk from my house to the Gym Center slash Trainer School isn't that far, a few minutes, because I we take the shortcut through the fields. No Pokémon really lives within the city so there's no problems with that yet. I look up noticing a few Pidove flying above us. I'm finally a Pokémon Trainer.

Walking up to the Trainer School feels different when you're there for the Gym Battle and not class. Standing in front of the door is a young man wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and a red tie. Black hair with a single tuff going up.

"Anything special making you stand out here, Mr. Cheren?" I asked politely walking up to him, he's at least an entire head taller than me. I might not be a student anymore but he's still my teacher sort of.

"I'm just waiting on a delivery, it should have been here a while ago" Cheren replies looking to his left, before looking at me, and Hagane. "You finally got your Pokémon?"

"Well, Dad sent me one since I missed the Starters from Bianca" I explained, Bianca, who became a trainer alongside Cheren manages the Pokémon Lab in this part of Unova for Professor Juniper, so she's in charge of all that fancy.

"I see, interesting Pokémon though, Pawniard is a Steel and Dark type. That might give some problems for you later on" Cheren said.

"Hagane and I will manage" I replied with a grin.

"Well good to know you two believe in yourself" Cheren state. "But we can't battle until my package arrives"

My cheerful mood drops instantly, hearing this. "How come?" I asked shocked.

"I'm waiting on a important package" Cheren explained, "So, I can't battle yet"

"Well, how about I go get it for you then?!" I suggested eagerly. "It's just at Floccesy Town isn't it?"

"I guess. It should be at the Pokémon Center there" Cheren said relaxing a bit.

"And then we'll battle once I return with your things" I added, feeling a bit smug I might add, not that I would want to let him see that. He's a cool guy. He shouldn't see this side of me. "Hagane and I could probably use the training" I state with a weak laugh.

"That's the right attitude" Cheren said, "You shouldn't doubt that instinct"

"Ehm, okay" I mutter, "I'll be back soon"

"Be careful of the wild Pokémon. They might surprise you" Cheren said as I started walking toward the city gate.

"I hope you're ready for it, Hagane" I grin as we walk past the Pokémon Center. "Because Erina Kiriyama and Hagane is ready to take the world by storm!" I declared, Hagane giving a hearty cry as well.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Something fresh from me, I haven't really written Pokémon before so things are a bit stiff but I'm sure that's a habit I'll get into.**

* * *

**So, I've decided to attempt making this OC as well. A few ground rules for it.**

**-PM ONLY. Any OC's sent outside PM's will be ignored.**

**-SUBJECT FOR PM SHOULD BE: Red Steel (Travels) OC. Something to let me know it's related to this story.**

**I reserve the right to make minor changes and whatnots to any sent OC's. And please, no connection to legendaries or canon characters. Be reasonable when you make them.**

**OC FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Description: **Physical features.

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Background:**

**Team: Be reasonable. No limits on Generation as there is an even bigger variety of Pokémon in Unova than in Black and White 2 since even more Pokémon have migrated to Unova! **


	2. Chapter Two: Vs Rattata

**Pokémon: Red Steel Travels**

**I noticed I had kept "Nationality" in the OC Form instead of "Hometown". Granted the chapter was posted at 2 AM so I guess that explains why I didn't think over it further. The form have now been edited to say "Hometown" and will still be found at the end of Chapter 1.**

**As might be noticed along the story, I'll be drawing inspiration from the games amongst my own ideas.**

**And what's with people's love for Lucario? There are more Fight and Steel types than it.**

* * *

**Erina's Team:  
**_Hagane the Pawniard._

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Training with the Former Champion?! Vs. Rattata**

* * *

They say traveling the world shapes your character. I wonder how much that is true. Maybe I'll know when the journey is over. Those thoughts go through my head as we walk through the gate. Here we are, Route 19.

Route 19 is pretty plain, a few trees here and there before breaking into thick forest. There's just a single path going through the grass. There's a small pond at the far left part of the path.

I'll admit I was in higher spirits before we left, casting a glance to my left I see two Patrat stalking Hagane and I. I may be eager to be a trainer but some Pokémon just aren't my cup of tea, so to say.

So I'd never consider a Patrat, nor would I consider those overly cutesy Pokémon like Pichu. I've never been one for the whole cutesy thing, even if I'm considered 'Daddy's little princess'.

I let out a sigh and the two rodent like Pokémon hurry away between the taller grass. "Not like I was interested in any of you" I let out.

Route 19 really isn't the most interesting place you can find in Unova. It's not even very long. I could probably make to Floccesy and back, challenge Cheren and then make it to Floccesy before nightfall.

Hagane and I walked for what felt like hours, which it really shouldn't. Route 19 is a rather quiet place when you consider it. Even though Aspertia is rather active for a town in the middle of nowhere, anything between it and Virbank is extremely quiet, well except for the Pokémon wildlife.

"You there! Trainer with the Pawniard!" a rough voice calls out. Hagane and I look up confused to the rather high hill towering over the road. People yelling at me from hills, perfectly normal. So, looking at the crazy old guy yelling I think my jaw drops, hits the ground, and then keeps going.

Standing above us, wearing sandals, white jagged trousers and a large poncho with a necklace of Poké Balls. With orange and red hair tied back in a ponytail. The man looks, well a bit old. At least for my taste anyways.

"You... You..!" I mutter, trying to force the words out of my mouth as he jumps down, I think my brain is having issues comprehending this because that hill have got to be at least a couple of feet tall. Heck I don't think a couple can cover it. "You're Alder!" I practically burst out in the end, receiving the odd stare from Hagane. Clearly he doesn't understand who Alder is.

"Hello young trainer" Alder grins giving a friendly wave, before looking at Hagane. "Quite the interesting choice I have to say" he added running a finger under his nose. "The last few that's come this way usually had either Oshawott, Snivy or Tepig."

"Well..." I muttered, dragging on the 'E'. "I was late for the handout so I missed the last one" I admitted. I paused for a moment, swallowing.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about!" Alder proclaimed with a hearty laugh. "And I can see you made sure it wouldn't stop you."

I was still a bit embarrassed about it so I decided to omit the part about my dad sending Hagane to me and figured I should change the subject to something else. "So," I asked, "What's the former Champion doing out here?"

"I want to help young trainers like yourself" Alder explained, still giving out a hearty laugh "And since I'm from Flocessy, the only town connected to Aspertia where young trainers start, this makes the perfect location, don't you think?"

"So let me get this right" I said, "I get a chance to train to become a better trainer, with you?"

"For a bit, you're old enough to see the world so you should not spend the entire time with me. You'll gain some experience as a trainer and then you're ready to battle for your first Gym. I'm certain" Alder said. "Now come along" he added waving a hand toward himself.

Now, Flocessy Town. It's a rather small town, especially when you compare its size to the neighboring cities, Aspertia and Virbank. When you enter the town from Route 19 you're met with the Pokémon Center. In the distance from the Pokémon Center you can see the town's more urban areas with housing and regular stores.

"Your Pawniard seems to be healthy enough" Alder commented as we walked past the Pokémon Center.

"We didn't really run into any Pokémon on Route 19" I admitted. "So we haven't really had a battle yet"

"Yet is the right word, I have a young trainer at my place who's been training with me for a while" Alder explained cheerfully.

"I thought you said you just helped us along?" I asked a tad surprised.

"Yes, the those that are allowed to travel" Alder corrected, "He have not passed the tests yet"

We continued walking through the town, passing the large clock tower. It is a famous for the town said to tell of Flocessy Town's beginnings. Or something like that.

"Well then, here we are" Alder proclaims breaking my train of thought. We're standing in front of a large, rather old red brown wooden building. I decided to keep my comments about the place to myself knowing I couldn't really talk bad about a guy who's offering to help me.

"Who's the old lady, Alder?" a squeaky voice asked the moment we stepped inside, I instantly twitched. Standing in front of us, at the other end of a small indoors battle arena, was a small kid, a blue backwards baseball cap sitting on top of his small head, a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts.

"Who are you calling old! You twerp!" I hissed, I can accept people teasing me for being small but hell if I'll let him get away with calling me old.

"You, who else old lady" the kid retorted back with a stupid smile.

"Now now kids, settle down" Alder said, trying to get us to relax. "Joey, you need to show respect to others, and..."

"Erina" I said. I figured that's what he wanted.

"And Erina, don't take ill thought to what he's saying" Alder finished. "Now, the reason I brought you here Erina, is to have a battle with Joey"

"Me?" I asked pointing at myself, "Battle him?" I further asked pointing at Joey.

"Her, she can't even beat my awesome Rattata if she had a Dragonite" Joey laughed.

"Oh yeah?" I snapped, "I'm sure Hagane and I can show you a few things" I stated boastfully. Truth be told I don't even know what moves Hagane know, nor if his ability is good.

"You're on old lady!" Joey grinned as he pulled out a Poké Ball of his own.

"Stop with the old lady!" I shouted back, I pulled my arm through one of the trims of the backpack and swung it onto the ground with a _thud_, feels good to have it off my back.

"If you can beat my awesome Rattata, which you totally can't, I'll stop" Joey proclaimed, "How's that old lady?"

"If that's what it takes..!" I replied with an annoyed grunt. "Hagane, you ready?" I asked my red helmeted companion. Hagane replied with a hearty cry before he started to stretch his limbs. Guess the little guy love battles.

"Now, I choose you, Rattata!" Joey yelled with all his squeaky might as he threw the red and white orb into the air, while spinning the ball opened itself sending out a small beam of white light, with what looked like enough pressure to push it backwards considered Joey caught the ball.

The white beam died down revealing a small purple, large teethed, rat like Pokémon. I held up my Xtransceiver to have it scan the Rattata for the PokéDex function.

_"Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. It searches for food all day. It gnaws on hard objects to wear down its fangs, which grow constantly during its lifetime._" the synthetic voice from my Xtransceiver explained.

"Well then" I said feeling slightly more relaxed, I had envisioned Rattata being huge, but considering it's not even as big as Hagane I think we'll manage. "I choose you, Hagane" I stated motioning him forward.

Hagane replied with a fierce cry as he stepped forward. The two not to tall Pokémon stared at each other, Joey and I equally staring. Might just have been me, but we were both breathing heavily. We cast a glance at Alder who had placed himself outside the arena, between us.

"This is a match between Erina and Joey, each trainer will only use one Pokémon! When either Pokémon is declared unfit to continue fighting, by yours truly, a winner will be decided!" Alder proclaimed in a fake announcer imitation. "Without further ado... Begin!" he declared swinging his hand down.

"Rattata, use Quick Attack!" Joey yelled and as if shot out of a cannon his Rattata bolted across the arena ramming it's body into Hagane, who didn't even flinch at the hit, the Rattata actually bounced off Hagane looking just as confused as its trainer. "Why isn't that Pokémon sent flying?!" he yelled confused.

"Pawniard is part Steel type. That means Normal moves like your Quick Attack won't work well" I explained with a grin.

"Let's not let it get to us, Rattata. Awesome people like us always have a top percentage tactic" Joey said to his Rattata, who seemingly ate it all up. "We'll just tear through their defense and then come flying at them"

Alder just stood passively looking at the battle. Was he enjoying that Hagane was making Joey think? I wasn't going to let Joey off the hook so I decided to look up the PokéDex for Hagane's known moves, way too late. I glanced at the list, for something not super powerful that could break that Rattata, I noted scanning the list;

"_Known Moves: Leer, Metal Claw, Night Slash, Fury Cutter"_ I read off the list, coughing at the moves. I know Pokémon parents can pass down moves but geez, for a young one like him to have some of those moves surprised me.

"Now Rattata, use Tail Whip to reduce that defense!" Joey demanded as Rattata started wagging its tail at Hagane, at first Hagane loosed up his body just a bit before instantly tensing up, his eyes wide open as he took an aggressive stance.

"What in the?" I muttered holding up the Xtransceiver once more for the PokéDex information.

_"Ability known by Pawniard: Defiant, when the Pokémon's stats are reduced its Attack value will increase. Stats are an estimate of how powerful a Pokémon is, measured by the PokéDex to give trainers an idea of the Pokémon's physical capabilities. Values may vary from PokéDex to PokéDex and Pokémon to Pokémon."_ the synthetic voice of the Xtransceiver explained out loud.

I could see Joey's facial expression just drop. Not only is Rattata not a good match for Pawniard but his so called 'Top Percentage Tactic' just backfired. But then again, who wouldn't feel like that if all your ideas are against you.

"Ehm, Hagane" I muttered, there's a lot different from planning a battle to being one, "Use Metal Claw!" I decided to announce, Hagane looked back at me, gave a quick nod before the blades on each of his arms started glowing. He announced a fierce battle cry and stormed across to the poor Rattata delivering a powerful slash before landing behind it with his right arm in front. I'm certain if he had a visible mouth he would be smirking.

"Don't give up Rattata, our Top Percentage training will still keep us in this" Joey cried out to his Rattata who was looking a bit wobbly, but gave a re-assuring nod to its Trainer.

Got to give it to the little guy, even when he was against the wall with all odds against him he still give it his ass. I wonder if Hagane will be like that in our future battles. Alder was still just looking at the battle.

"Rattata, use Super Fang!" Joey declared as Rattata wobbled a bit more before breaking into a run toward Hagane.

"Hagane, counter with Metal Claw!" I announced and Hagane turned around swiping his right arm back as the blade was glowing an intense white, colliding with the equally brightly lit teeth of Rattata. There was a slight echo from the two attacks colliding, Hagane flinched shortly as Rattata was sent back from the hit, tumbling over a feet or two from Hagane.

"Rattata is unfit for battle, Paw- Hagane wins!" Alder declared standing up.

"But my Top Percentage Rattata can't lose" Joey cried as he ran to his Rattata. "I guess you win" he muttered at me.

"You put up a good fight, you know" I said crouching down, "And your tactic wasn't that bad, making Hagane's defense lower so your attacks would work better"

"She's right, it was a perfect display of tactical assessment." Alder explained, "I've taught you well. And you Erina, Pokémon with the ability Defiant are usually not that often to see since very few are born with it. But the Pawniard species have it commonly due to their competitive spirit in their natural packs. But you should keep your head focused on the battle. If you take your attention away from it, your opponent may very well take advantage of it"

"Man, I can't believe I'm getting advice from a Champion, former or not, you've been the Champion and I'm thankful you wanted to devote this time to me" I said with a large smile on my face, I might idolize Elesa quite a bit but that doesn't mean I don't have my moments with other big names in the Trainer World.

"I'm just another trainer now, giving friendly advice to all the new trainers" Alder said giving out another hearty laugh. "Now I'm sure you have a battle with Cheren back in Aspertia"

I let his comment sink in for just a moment before I realized all this time with Alder made me forget about the package I was going to pick up for Cheren. "Come Hagane, we have a stop to make" I called to my only Pokémon as he walked over to me while I swung my backpack back on, even if the battle was one-sided he did get hit by that Super Fang. "Thank you once more for your time" I said bowing, before turning to the door.

"That girl, I'm sure she have a bright future ahead of herself as a trainer" Alder muttered to himself. "Now, Joey, what do you say we get Rattata fixed up"

"Now, let's see" I muttered looking at the Xtransceiver, since I left it's already been an hour! I should note the walk to Flocessy is usually just ten minutes or so. I guess even though the battle was short it felt like a lot more, or maybe it's because I took more time getting there since I was walking with Hagane, I cast a glance to him and he looks back up. "Well let's get to the Pokémon Center" I said as we decided to walk.

From Alder's house to the Pokémon Center isn't exactly a long walk, a few minutes as we once again pass the clock tower. It's quite impressive to walk by and rather tall. I guess I lost myself in thought once more because Hagane and I were already right next to the Pokémon Center.

The doors to the Pokémon Centers are automatic as they open with a fine '_whoosh'_ sound and we enter. They're rather simple in looks. At the end of the large room that make up most of the center is a reception with a Nurse Joy, a beautiful young woman with red hair and an average build, I think, those nurse uniforms do leave a lot to the fantasy since kids also use Pokémon Centers. To the right of the entrance is a small desk a single man dressed in a apron. He have short black hair and looks to be past his thirties I'd guess.

"I'm here, regarding a package for Cheren, the Gym Leader" I said, I figured I'd get the package, hand over Hagane for a checkup after the battle with Rattata and then rest while he's getting it.

"Ah yes, he did call ahead and say a young woman would come pick it up. I just need to see some identification" the clerk said.

Can't blame it, lot of people could say they were me so I dug into my jacket pocket and fished out a small pink wallet, I don't like overly cute and girly but I like pink as a color, don't judge me. I opened the wallet and took out a small card, my Trainer card. It's just a plain image of me with my hair down, next to it is my name, _Erina Kiriyama_, my birth date written as date/month, _29/9_, and then my trainer ID, which is just a bunch of numbers I don't feel like listing.

The clerk looks over it, scans it, I didn't know they did that, and then handed it back to me, "Everything looks to be in order Miss. Kiriyama" he said, ducking under the desk he's at and took out a small box, it can be more than a couple of inches on each side. Heck the box Hagane's Poké Ball arrived in was bigger!

"Thanks" I replied quietly taking the box and walked over to Nurse Joy. "Could you take a look at Hagane," I said motioning to him, "Just want to get a check up before we move on" I explained.

"Certainly" Nurse Joy stated in a cheery voice, which to me feels odd when this is practically a Pokémon hospital, albeit a minor one. I return Hagane to his Poké Ball, he doesn't really react to it, I guess he's tired as well and hand it to Nurse Joy. "It won't take long, you can wait out here" she said motioning to the chairs scattered around the room. I nod slowly and walk over to one of the chairs at the wall, I take off my backpack and place the package within it before leaning back. Soon we'll head back and then I'll battle Cheren for my first badge!

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**I'm still experimenting with this first person style of writing, so it might be a bit odd in places, but I want to try and work with it as a way to tell what Erina thinks about what's happening, and at a point where there is one vocal character it would feel really dry to have her traveling alone!**

**Yes, I used Youngster Joey! I figured since I needed a one shot character (Maybe I'll let him pop up later, I don't plan on it at all though) I figured he would do fine for that role. And yes, pitting a Rattata against a Steel type might have been a bit mean. And yes the battle wasn't really much of a battle, they'll be improved when it's not a cruel one sided match.**

**And the chapter do reveal a bit more of the PokéDex features. And yes, alternative move pools to low level Pokémon because we can't just follow the games only. So a bit of anime fanciness is there as well. (Besides, Pokémon only beating each other with Scratch and Tackle would get boring to write)**

**I'm still taking oc's at this point, and will soon start picking out the first to appear.**

**Anyway, give words on things if you feel like it. We authors we like reviews, except for Oc's in reviews when you're me, because that meant people didn't read the form and then no one is happy.**

**Trivia: Erina is given to share my birthday because why not.**


	3. Chapter Three: Vs Heracross

**Pokémon: Red Steel Travels**

**So, happy new year to everyone, It's 2013 here when you read this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed 2012 and hopefully 2013 will be a good year. Did you know it's the first year to have four different numbers since 1987.**

**I do have some ideas as for which oc's will appear and how they'll appear. This chapter may or may not feature an oc, I haven't actually decided at the point of writing this note. I usually only come back to them when something I write completely contradicts something in these notes.**

* * *

**Erina's Team  
**_Hagane the Pawniard_

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Hidden Sap Tree! Vs. Heracross**

* * *

"Have you heard about the Pokémon within the woods around here?" a male asked, I turned to the source looking over at the clerk, leaning over the counter.

"Not really, it's not something that's been mentioned in Aspertia" I replied looking over at him. "Anything special about it?"

"They say it can throw around large Pokémon" the clerk explained, "A lot of those kids that came from Aspertia with the regional starters arrived here in rather grim conditions"

I shuddered, "Grim conditions?" I asked.

"Well, it seemed like it'd whooped those starters quite good. Now remember that those starters aren't the strongest in the world when you kids get them, so it might sound a lot tougher than it actually is" the clerk stated as I let out a gulp.

"It's not the most pleasing words when my Pokémon aren't super strong either" I muttered as I leaned back into my seat.

"Well, I'd be careful out there when you're heading back. You never know if it'll cross the road" the clerk said with a low laugh, making me shudder even more.

I sat there thinking for a moment, if it was a Pokémon that could beat up starters. I think I sat for a moment thinking over that as a slow smile crept over my face, "Mister, did they say how they encountered it?" I asked, sounding as curious as possible. "You know, so I can avoid it"

"They all said they'd stopped to get some honey from a tree within the woods south of Flocessy" the clerk explained, "So if you just follow the road you'll probably avoid it" it was at that moment I heard the cheery cry from Hagane.

"Your Pokémon is already up and ready" Nurse Joy said sounding rather cheery, way too cheery for someone working in a Pokémon Center in my opinion, Hagane sitting on the counter in front of her.

I exhaled whatever air I had inhaled and got on my feet. "So," I said as I swung my backpack onto my back and walked up to Hagane on the counter,

"Ready to head back to Aspertia?" I asked him, he nodded and his eyes seemingly glinted for a moment, I guess it's his way of smirking. When I understand his every twitch I'll let you know what a glint in his eyes mean, probably.

I shrugged at his reaction and the two of us went outside the Pokémon Center, I glanced down at the Xtransceiver, early afternoon. We could take the detour into the woods, find our mystery Pokémon and hopefully capture it. Cheren usually have battle's with two Pokémon so I'd want a second to join Hagane and I before the battle.

I looked around to see if anyone noticed us, but even outside the Pokémon Center there wasn't anyone around. Lunch maybe. "Well Hagane," I said looking down at him. "We are going to take a little detour to Aspertia" I grinned, Hagane tilted his head in confusion. "Just follow me" I muttered with a sigh as I started walking out of the town.

As the road changed from asphalt to gravel I glanced to the left, an endless seem of trees, though there's enough space between all the trees to walk that way.

Hagane looked up at me, I don't know if he was worried or what it was but there was something in his eyes, something that didn't seem too fond of the plan. I wonder if Pokémon can feel stronger Pokémon around them.

I crouched down and patted him on the top of his head, "Don't worry" I said, "Whatever is in there, we're strong enough to fend it off together" I smiled. I guess my words meant a lot to him because it got him back on track and the two of us ventured between the trees.

Venturing off the Routes are nothing like a forest that's part of a route. Hagane and I are walking across weird roots and ducking under branches.

"I sometimes regret my interest in things" I muttered before I felt a root stop my left foot, sending my front first into the ground.

"Ow" I mutter as I get back up. "This is why I hate forests, but I need to learn not to get interested in things" I said out loud to no one in particular as I dusted off my clothes. I thought it'd take longer for my clothes to get dirty, guess I was wrong.

I looked at Hagane who starred blankly forward, I lifted an eyebrow in surprise or confusion and let my eyes wander in the same direction. A small clearing with a single large tree in the center.

"Well I didn't expect this" I said as I just walked forward. There was a single howl from the wind coming through the area, I paused. "What was that?" I asked out loud looking around, Hagane equally confused. "Guess it really just was the wind huh" I suggested. Hagane gave a nod, I guess he agreed it was just the wind.

"But man, look at that tree" I said, my eyes followed how tall it actually was. We're talking at least triple digits in terms of feet. I now felt rather small. I continued to admire the tree, noticing a small dribble of something running down the trunk.

"What is this?" I mutter walking closer, Hagane following. Something felt off but I couldn't really tell what. As we stood right in front of the tree we both heard an angry sounding buzz and the heavy sound of something landing on the ground.

Slowly Hagane and I turned, leaving us staring into the big black eyes of a large beetle Pokémon. It was covered in blue scales, I think you call it scales. Two arms and legs, with white nails. The most impressive feature of this Pokémon was without doubt its large horn that went from between its eyes and a good amount up before ending in an axe shape. It practically screamed out its name, "_Heracross!_"

I fumbled, a bit panicked I might add, I don't have problems with bugs. I do however have problems with bugs the size of myself yelling at me, I quickly brought up the Xtransceiver's PokéDex mode and held it in front of me, letting it get a good look at this '_Heracross_'.

"_Heracross, the Singlehorn Pokémon._ _It loves sweet honey. To keep all the honey to itself, it hurls rivals away with its prized horn._

I guess whatever substance was on that tree, it's now without doubt honey. The Heracross let out another war cry, stamping its feet firmly into the ground.

Hagane let out his own war cry before placing himself between Heracross and myself.

"I'm not sure what this guy can do, so let's start with Leer!" I demanded of my Pokémon, he nodded affirming, and gave a cry of his own name as his calm eyes slit in, staring deeply at Heracross.

Heracross let out a yell of its own name as the 'scales' on its back shot out revealing two thin wings that starting moving at a high speed, lifting the beetle Pokémon up from the ground. Suddenly its horn started glowing as it moved back.

"Use Metal Claw!" I yelled, "Try and either get under, or hit the horn!" I further yelled as the Heracross shot off like a rocket, knocking up dust as it flew low to the ground. Hagane's own right arm lit up and it punched forward with its entire body. The two Pokémon locking together, blade against horn.

It looked even, looked, because out of nowhere the buzzing from the insect wings intensified sending Hagane stepping backwards. He was being pushed back! I panicked and looked at the two. "Hagane, use Leer again!" I yelled, panic was woven into my voice.

There's a difference in how you react to wild Pokémon and then those of a trainer. In the case of our battle with Joey earlier there was no fear. This is a wild Pokémon. It isn't bound by how we trainers act with each other. If it wanted to, it could go and kill us.

Hagane's eyes slit into the intense stare once again, looking directly into large eyes of Heracross, for a second it hesitated in moving forward, and that was our chance, "Metal Claw!" I yelled and Hagane's other arm lit up, and in a swift motion Hagane shifted his small body around delivering a powerful uppercut with his left arm sending Heracross flipping backwards onto its back.

I was getting into this, I could feel my body aching but I could also feel my body by itself telling it to keep going. I was shaking, but not with fear, excitement is a better word. Adrenaline pumping. My lips curled into a smile. This was a real battle.

I could see Hagane sharing my breathing pattern as he stood over Heracross, feeling oh so proud. He let out a cry of his own name as the Heracross somehow managed to get back on its feet. Its eyes relaxed slightly and Hagane jumped forward with his claw, he wanted to wear it down.

"That's good!" I yelled, we were so into this as Hagane and Heracross went at it. For a short moment I noticed Heracross lift its right arm as it started glowing.

"Hagane!" I shouted, "Avoid that attack, jump to the right!" I yelled. Just barely did Hagane roll out of the way of the arm, though he did crash into the tree, knocking off some of the bark.

I relaxed, that Heracross, it was using Brick Break. That's an attack that will literally break Hagane in two. He's a Dark and Steel, both are weak against Fight moves like Brick Break. My lips curled back into a smile, "It's on" I whispered.

Heracross let out another cry as it thrust its arms down, repeatedly yelling. Was it challenging us? "Whatever you're doing" I said out loud, feeling like some action hero, "It won't work!" I yelled, Hagane nodding confidently.

"Use Metal Claw!" I yelled and Hagane let both his blade arms glow. Heracross just yelled, I wasn't really sure what move it was using, but hell come high water.

And Heracross just stood there yelling as Hagane swung both his arms with all his strength into the chest of Heracross, the force of the blow sending it tumbling. I was surprised, quite surprised as I saw it get back on its feet, wobbling a bit, but back on its feet.

"Maybe it was Endure" I said out loud, smiling once again. "I so want you now!" I yelled happily as I reached into one of my inner pockets within my jacket and pulled out a condensed Poké Ball, feeling it grow in my hand, reaching the size of a normal one.

"Here goes!" I declared as I weakly threw the Poké Ball, before it hit Heracross with a soft thud, the ball shot itself open covering Heracross in the white beam, before sucking it into the Poké Ball as it shut tight and fell to the ground

It shook a bit, then it stopped, then it shook again, before it finally stopped moving, just sitting there perfectly still on the grass. It really felt like time had stopped as I realized something. I had already caught my very first Pokémon.

I walked over to the Poké Ball, still shaking from the adrenaline as I picked it up. I stared at it oddly, just like when I got Hagane. I took a deep breath before letting Heracross out of the Poké Ball. It stared at me oddly. "Looks like you're going with us" I said, it's weird. Heracross is practically the same height as I am. Its large black eyes just stared at me before it started smiling oddly. "But what to call you" I wondered out loud.

At the same time both Hagane and Heracross looked up into the sky, it was still blue, which mean there was plenty of time. "How about Tendou" I stated out loud, Heracross saying something in the same happy tone Hagane usually used.

I looked at both my Pokémon, they were rather worn out from the fight, "You two deserve some rest" I said as I took out both their respective Poké Balls and returned them to them. "Now which way is the way back to Aspertia" I asked myself looking over at where we came from.

"Now, Route 19 goes north then east when you come from Aspertia, we turned south at Flocessy so that would make west the right way." I told myself and went west.

The walk back through the trees were rather quiet as I just had myself for company. I just continued walking through the trees, avoiding roots and all that this time, resulting in only getting it by branches enough times that I could count it on both hands without restarting on the first hand.

Beyond the ton of branches and odd roots the walk wasn't so bad and was fairly direct since I'd just continue walking west until I hit Route 19. I hummed a small tune to keep myself occupied.

It only took about ten minutes of walking to reach the more civilized route, something that made me very happy as I looked on the Xtransceiver's clock. It read that it was still afternoon as I started to see the cliff that gave you a view over most of Unova. It's a city landmark for us in Aspertia.

I never felt so happy to reach Aspertia again as I walked through the familiar city gate and onto the street. I made direct way for the Pokémon Center, the doors opened with a fine '_whoosh_' like they did in Flocessy. It's soothing, especially after all that adrenaline.

I walked up to the counter and handed over Hagane and Tendou's Poké Balls. She accepted them with the cheery reaction as the other Nurse Joy did. It felt wrong they were so happy to receive Pokémon from us.

With heavy steps I walked over to some of the seats in the lobby, dumped my backpack onto the floor next to the seat before sitting down myself. Soon I'd battle Cheren and be on my way forward.

I wish they'd perfect this so called 'healing' process they're doing at these Pokémon Centers, because it usually takes quite some time still. Faster than it used to be but none the less the waiting gets boring after a while.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**First capture is Tendou the Heracross! I love Heracross so the fact Black 2 had him made me very happy. And I figured since I had Pokémon migrating all over the place he was chosen as one of the first to Erina's team. And well, it's not like she can battle Cheren with just one Pokémon.**

**I'll probably have some oc's appearing within the next few chapters.**


	4. Chapter Four: Vs Zangoose

**Pokémon: Red Steel Travels**

**A few words regarding my other regularly updated story as some might be reading both; Digimon Connections, I'm suffering a bit of writers block on that. X needs to happen, but I can't really get around forming how to reach X at this moment. So that should answer why this have gotten so much attention.**

**Now regarding this, I'm so far enjoying writing it, I personally find it rather interesting to write in first person, and it's quite helpful when Erina is about the only human that's actively there, and very soon I'll start pulling in some of the oc's.**

* * *

**Erina's Team  
**_Hagane the Pawniard  
Tendou the Heracross_

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Battle of Basics! Vs. Zangoose**

* * *

"Have you registered for the league yet?" the Aspertia Pokémon Center clerk asked, he looked way too similar to the one in Flocessy.

"I figured walking up with the eight badges was enough?" I replied in a rather bored tone. It's all this waiting.

"They wanted it to be more controlled so now all trainers have to register before earning their badges" the clerk explained.

"Can I register with you?" I asked, "Or is it only the Nurse Joy's that can do that?"

"Only the nurses" the clerk replied. I sighed, but since I was waiting on Hagane and Tendou anyways and it would be a Nurse Joy that would say when they're good to go I can take care of it there. I think I drifted off for a while because I was awoken by Nurse Joy gently poking at me.

"Your Pokémon are at good health now" Nurse Joy said in a cheery tone.

"Thanks" I responded, "I also need to register for the Unova League" I added, remembering what the clerk had said.

"Very well, I just need to see your Trainer Card" Nurse Joy said as I pulled out the card and handed it over. I could see her typing in the information from my Trainer Card onto her computer. She added a few additional comments before handing it and my Poké Balls, along with a small case, similar to a black rectangular folder, back to me.

"What's this?" I asked as I took hold of the folder and my Trainer Card.

"It's a badge case" Nurse Joy explained as I put my things back. "To store the Gym Badges"

"Oh, I see" I muttered. "Well, I have a feeling I'll see you soon" I muttered as I walked to the door, it opened with a soft _whoosh_. I decided to wait with letting any Pokémon out until my battle with Cheren.

The Pokémon Trainer School which also doubles as Cheren's Gym are right next to the Pokémon Center. Rather convenient if you ask me. I felt ready. Cheren as a Gym Leader was only allowed to use Normal Types, which with my current team was quite the advantage.

I grinned as I opened the door to the school. It's a rather simple building really. A staircase of just a few steps to a large door at the center of the building. And topped off with a orange roof and just two windows facing the street.

"I had thought you would rush all the way to Flocessy and back" Cheren said, he sat at the desk right in front of a blackboard, since he was a Gym Leader the big people behind all these Trainer Schools went ahead and let him teach.

"A few things came up" I replied quietly as I swung down my backpack, fishing into it after his package. "So, I imagine we use your arena outside" I said as I handed over the small package.

"I hope you're prepared" Cheren said as he took the package from my hands and led me outside, I followed, dragging my backpack with me.

The backyard of the Pokémon Trainer School. It's essentially just a few tables and a outdoors arena, no grass on the ground. Just earth, really. "This will be a two-on-two battle, you're allowed substitutions as you please. The winner will be the trainer to defeat two Pokémon!" he explained as he took his place at the other end of the arena.

"Very well" I responded, do you say anything special in these situations, I don't know so I just went with it and chose one of the Poké Balls in my jacket.

"I choose you, Herdier!" Cheren announced as he threw his Poké Ball. Out came a dog-like Pokémon. Cream colored fur formed a moustache on its head and spiked up slightly. Its lower body was covered orange-brown fur with a dark blue pelt on its back.

I held up my Xtransceiver to find to gain some information on Herdier, "_Herdier, the Loyal Dog Pokémon. It loyally follows its Trainer's orders. For ages, they have helped Trainers raise Pokémon._" the Synthetic voice from the Xtransceiver explained.

"Guess it'll be your debut now, Tendou!" I grinned as I threw my own Poké Ball into the air, the white beam shut out and my Pokémon landed on the ground with _thud_. His blue shell like armor glinted in the sun, his horn was thrust out proudly as it let out a cry of its own name.

"A Heracross?" Cheren spoke, a bit surprised perhaps. Maybe he had heard of the one between Aspertia and Flocessy. He smiled, I don't like when people smile at me doing something that isn't funny. "Let the battle between Heracross and Herdier... Begin!" he declared, "The Challenger can get the first move"

He's even inviting me to attack, I don't like this. "Tendou, use Horn Attack!" I declared, as much as I didn't like it I decided to go with; A good defense is a good offense. Tendou spread out his wings and shot forward as if I'd fired him with a rocket, his horn glowing.

"Herdier, use Fire Fang!" Cheren declared as flames started building up behind Herdier's moustache as Heracross neared it.

"Tendou, fly upwards!" I yelled, too late, Herdier had already pounced forward, sinking its fangs into Tendou's arm and it wasn't letting go. "Quick! Use Brick Break!" I shouted hoping Herdier wouldn't have time to avoid.

And I couldn't help but smile because the moment Tendou's arm lit up a look of panic etched its way onto Herdier's face, and then Tendou slammed his arm into the ground, Herdier first. He felt a bit proud as he took a few steps backwards.

"Herdier, use Fire Fang again!" I heard Cheren call and out of nowhere Herdier just jumped back up from the ground.

"Tendou, use Horn Attack!" I yelled, and as the words left my mouth Tendou's horn lit up, and connected with Herdier's face sending the smaller dog back a few feet.

"You have good reactions already" Cheren said, praise, how I love it, "But good reactions isn't everything! Herdier, use Aerial Ace!"

"Wait, what" I muttered as the Herdier pounced Tendou at high speed sending him into the air where he stopped the momentum with his wings.

"Normal Types are the most diverse Pokémon Type." Cheren explained, "You need to pay attention to things like that"

I growled lowly, "Tendou, use Brick Break again" I shouted as Tendou's arms lit up in a bright white color as he flew down.

"You can't just rush forward, Herdier use Fire Fang!" Cheren retaliated as the flames re-appeared behind the moustache owning Pokémon. As the two attacks connected Herdier was flung across the arena, and Tendou fell to the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Tendou!? Are you okay?!" I called out, a few seconds passed before I heard the reassuring sound of '_Heracross!_' from the dust cloud. "Thank goodness" I muttered holding a hand over my chest as I slowed my breathing back to normal levels.

"Herdier, how're you feeling?" I could hear Cheren ask. Then for a few seconds I heard nothing before the dust cloud settled. I saw Cheren return Herdier to its Poké Ball. "Herdier won't continue anymore, that leaves me at one Pokémon" Cheren said.

"Hera...!" Tendou yelled from the arena, he was suddenly feeling a lot more ecstatic.

"Moxie, huh" Cheren said relaxed. "This is now even more interesting"

"Moxie?" I asked a bit confused. Pokémon Abilities were never my strong point.

"It's an ability where a Pokémon feels stronger after defeating another Pokémon." Cheren explained.

"Man, you're full of surprises aren't you" I grinned at Tendou.

"Though I'm not sure how this will help you now" Cheren said as he took out his other Poké Ball. "I choose you, Zangoose!" he declared throwing the ball into the air and out of it came a cat-like Pokémon standing on its hind legs. Its fur is mostly white in color, but had some deep red markings on the face, chest, and forepaws, which have sharp turns and edges.

I held up the Xtransceiver for the second time today, "_Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Zangoose usually stays on all fours, but when angered, it gets up on its hind legs and extends its claws. This Pokémon shares a bitter rivalry with Seviper that dates back over generations." _the synthetic voice explained.

"Well, this might be interesting" I said, I could feel my heart pumping with excitement, just like when we fought Tendou earlier.

"Zangoose, use Crush Claw!" Cheren announced as the nails on Zangoose lit up and it started sprinting toward Tendou.

"Counter with Brick Break!" I yelled as Tendou brought his arm up, and almost instantly Zangoose were already in front of him, and brought its claw down sending Tendou staggering backwards. "What in the" I muttered, that thing was fast.

"Zangoose, follow up with Quick Attack!" Cheren demanded as Zangoose moved forward at high speed.

"Quick, Tendou! Use Endure!" I yelled as Tendou started yelling just before Zangoose slammed into him, "Now quick, use Brick Break before it's too late!" I further yelled and quickly Heracross brought down its right arm on Zangoose before tumbling further back himself.

"Are you okay?" I asked as he struggled with getting back on his feet. I exhaled and took out the Poké Ball. "That's enough, take a rest now" I said returning him to it.

"Clever move" Cheren said, "We're both down to our last Pokémon now"

"I choose you, Hagane!" I announced as I threw out his Poké Ball. He let out a cheery cry and stretched his limbs. "Just you left, buddy. Make me proud" I grinned as I squatted down to his height. He gave another happy sounding cry at me and turned to Zangoose.

"If I can't beat you on sheer offense I'll have to focus differently". Hopefully this makes him go for the same mistake Joey did. Most Pokémon species have three abilities they can end up with. That means there's a 33.3% chance he know Hagane have Defiant.

"Remarkable tactic, if it wasn't for moves that countered these bulky Steel Types. Zangoose, use Leer!" he declared as Zangoose's eyes slit together for the stare. I smiled earning a lifted eyebrow from Cheren, "Can it be?" he muttered.

For a second Hagane dropped his guard before instantly breaking out into a battle stance, letting out a war cry, which was more a squeak of his own name, but felt like a war cry.

"So your Pawniard have the Defiant ability" Cheren asked out loud and I nodded in response. "I should have anticipated but the odds were favoring it not having it"

"And now it's time for some battle" I grinned, "Hagane, use Metal Claw!" I shouted as Hagane broke into a run, his blade like arms glowing intensively as he jumped up and punched Zangoose. I'm surprised it didn't even react.

"You're open! Crush Claw!" Cheren yelled and instantly Zangoose jabbed at Hagane sending him flying back.

"Hagane, use Fury Cutter!" I shouted as Hagane made a quick swipe at Zangoose, who lashed out at him, sending him to the ground. "Use Fury Cutter again!" I yelled and Hagane made another quick swipe.

"Zangoose, use Cru... Slash!" Cheren demanded, I wonder if he realized Crush Claw had a high chance of quite a high chance of lowering defense, though I wonder if he also forgot that a moment before.

Zangoose lashed out with its right claw ready to tear through Hagane, "Counter with Fury Cutter!" I yelled and moments before the Slash attack connected, Hagane swung his right arm up and even sending Zangoose backwards. "It's starting to pay off" I grinned.

Fury Cutter gets more powerful if it's used in repeated succession. "Now finish it off with another Fury Cutter!" I yelled and with all his might Hagane jumped up before diving down with its blade arm, connecting with Zangoose's head sending it tumbling back. Passed out.

"Zangoose, you fought well" Cheren said as he returned the large cat Pokémon. "Congratulations on your first Gym Battle, Erina" he said as he walked across the arena. "As the Aspertia City Gym Leader it's my honor to give you this, the Basic Badge" he said handing me a small pin like badge. Covered in gold with a shade of purple within.

"Thank you" I replied accepting the badge and placed it within the badge case Nurse Joy had given me.

"From here on, you'll want to head toward Virbank City, it's past Flocessy Town" Cheren said, "There you'll find the next Gym"

"Thanks" I replied once more, I didn't really know what to say.

"That reminds me, can I possibly get you to do something more for me?" Cheren asked.

"Well that should be possible, yes" I said hesitant.

"Bianca asked for some help with something and I wondered if you could go over and find out what she wanted. I can't leave the Gym for too long so I figured it would be better if you could check it out" Cheren said looking away, but I could tell. He was blushing.

"Very well, I'll wander all the way over to Bianca then" I said with a light girlish giggle, "I'll say you sent me"

"Thanks" Cheren replied as I vanished back into the school. "I really can't speak well around her anymore. I wonder"

The Pokémon Lab in Aspertia are actually a really tall building right next to the Trainer School, or rather, behind it. It's a two story building with the entrance up at the Aspertia lookout, giving view over most of Unova.

I of course made a quick stop at the Pokémon Center, getting Hagane and Tendou back to their full strength. And I fished out a sandwich from my backpack, while I'm still in my hometown I don't want to return home on the first day. Sort of a rule I've set for myself.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Gym Battle, a lot more generic writing than I expected. But what can you do. They're also a bit hard not making too one-sided.**

**I would have added a bit more to this chapter but I figured I might as well leave it off here. Next chapter will introduce the very first OC so there's that to look forward to as Erina will be doing something for Bianca on Cheren's behalf.**


	5. Chapter Five: Vs Marshtomp

**Pokémon: Red Steel Travels**

**Delays, delays and more delays postponed the writing of this chapter. Not only have I been thinking over how to actually proceed I also postponed a lot of writing since I took hole on my anime backlog going through **Mobile Fighter G Gundam and Super Robot Wars OG: The Inspector** during the last week or so yeah, all kinds of things delayed me in writing. **

**And yes, Digimon Connections is still affected by my writer's block. So once again I write here and well, the Gen 6 announcement pushed to it as well. Who knows I might write Gen 6 when this is done.**

**So, a while ago Satoru Iwata, President of Nintendo, went on a special Nintendo Direct live stream for ten minutes regarding Pokémon. Here he announced the first 3DS main games. Pokémon X and Pokémon Y. Six Gen! And they're getting released **worldwide **in October this year.**

**We've been shown the new starter trio. The Grass Starter **Chespin**, the Fire Starter **Fennekin**, the Water Starter **Froakie**. And then of course how the cover Pokémon **"X" **and **"Y"**.**

**So just of curiosity; based on what we know in terms of starters and legendaries, which combination of game and starter would you pick.**

**For me it would probably be Pokémon Y and choose the Fire Starter,** Fennekin**, or the Water Starter, **Froakie**.**

**As you can tell from the questions I asked, I started a while ago and then it sort of got thrown all over the place. Early chapters tend to do that for me. We'll manage, I hope.**

**Parts of this chapter brush over some minor parts that would be irrelevant for storytelling purposes. I also blame the writing style I chose since it makes for this solo travel parts act as Erina talking about herself or her opinions of things, which in turn isn't a bad thing as it spreads out parts of her character.**

* * *

**Erina's Team  
**_Hagane the Pawniard  
Tendou the Heracross_

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Battle at the Ocean Bench! Vs. Marshtomp**

* * *

Pokémon Labs are pretty much what you could expect from the name. Now the Aspertia department is a lot smaller than its Nuvema counterpart. While it _is_ a two story building it's simply because the location it's build at isn't very large.

The top floor, where the entrance is looks like your average small hospital clinic. Or it at least gives the same vibe, a reception desk and a section with computers where some of the assistants at the lab worked.

I explained to the assistant with the receptionist shift I was here for Bianca on Cheren's request and was let through to the elevator. Bianca's part of this lab is on the 'ground' level of the building.

Bianca is a young woman just around the same age as Cheren. She had blonde hair which reached her shoulders and a pair of loose bangs shooting off to the side. She always wore a green beret, I don't think I've ever seen her without it. She's quite a curvy woman especially in the hip area, I'll admit, I'm jealous. Heck I'm jealous about the entire curvy thing she have going on. She wore a white lab coat over a orange shirt. And a pair of green trousers. Hanging from a front pocket of the coat was a pair of red under-rimmed glasses.

"Erina," Bianca said in a cheery voice. "What brings you here?"

I brushed a bang slightly away from my face, "Cheren sent me. He said you had something that needed to be done and he wouldn't be able to do it for you" I said.

"That Cheren," Bianca mused as she took her glasses out of her coat pocket and gently placed them on the bridge of her nose. She let out a small sigh as she placed her hands on her hips. I had a feeling it was due to Cheren and how he acted about this.

"So?" I muttered, "Where to?" I asked as I tipped myself back and forth on my heels.

"Right," Bianca said, as she regained her composure and walked over to a desk covered in papers, could something be at the table, it was covered in paper. She kept digging through them, multiple sheets falling off the table before she finally exclaimed something cheerfully as she held up a small folder. "Found it!" she giggled.

"It looks like something you can simply mail to whoever needs to get it" I said bluntly, my eyes resting on the folder as Bianca started going through the pages.

"I'd prefer not to have this going through the mail services," Bianca explained as she continued checking through the pages. I imagine she wanted to make sure all the information in it was there.

"How come?" I asked curiously, I still had no idea what that notebook was for but since Cheren wanted me to come here in place of him I at least wanted some answers.

"It's report I made for Professor Juniper," Bianca explained, "Some strange events have been happening all over Unova, so we all went and researched the events in our respective areas,"

"Strange events?" I asked confused. Even if it had been widely reported on every news channel I'd have no idea, I've never liked news channels, I'd always just zap past them.

"There have been strange sightings of Pokémon not native to Unova around Castelia and the surrounding routes" Bianca said looking up from the notebook.

"But there've been strange sightings of Pokémon not native to Unova for years." I replied.

"The Pokémon in question are not the type to live in those areas at all," Bianca added, "And it worries me and the others. Something is making Pokémon leave their natural habitats,"

"So you're saying I could find Pokémon that only live deep within the forest on a grassy field?" I asked while I lifted an eyebrow.

"Theoretically you could," Bianca explained, "But would you please deliver this to Professor Juniper for me?"

"Sure," I said, "Where will I find her?"

"She is currently in Castelia City," Bianca replied, "I'll tell her my notes will be arriving soon"

"Yeah, it shouldn't take more than a few days to get there," I said as Bianca handed me the notebook. It was a lot heavier than I had first thought. I swung my backpack onto the floor and fitted the notebook inside it before swinging it back onto my back.

"Take care" Bianca said, waving me off as I headed back upstairs. I give a small nod to the aide sitting at the desks I pass before heading out into the warm summer evening.

As I stood outside, I pulled out Hagane's Poké Ball and released him from it, his small helmeted red form appeared from the bright light and he stretched his limbs, I crouched down so we were at the same eye height "It would lonely to just walk all the way to Flocessy without you by my side," I said, my lips forming a small smile. He gave a happy sounding cry so I figured him to be happy. There is only so much I can guess of emotion from a Pokémon without a visible mouth.

I turned facing Aspertia from the overlook, "Now it really begins" I said out loud. Well it does, when I left earlier it wasn't really much of an adventure since I just went to the neighboring town and back again.

We walk through the town and through the gate leading to Route 19. Even when draped in the orange lights from the setting sun. It's a quiet route, there's forest on both sides of the road, though there's some grass between the forest on the left, when you come from Aspertia, and the road.

We saw a few Patrat running through the grass. I'm not really interested in Patrat so I decided to ignore them further, some trainers might want everything and catch everything but I've already decided I won't be like that. I want my team to consist of Pokémon I like. That's what I've decided.

Other than the remaining Pidove's we saw fly above us in the orange sky we made it to Flocessy without much of a hassle and the town was bathed in the orange sunlight as we entered the Pokémon Center. All Pokémon Centers have rooms trainers can use for a night and two meals while on the road. Sort of a, here you don't need to sleep outdoors or pay for an expensive hotel room. It's a nice service really.

* * *

Next morning was rather simple, these Pokémon Center rooms aren't all that special since they need to accommodate many trainers. So it's like a small box really, maybe ten by fifteen feet and then a small bathroom with a shower, sink and toilet. But when you consider us trainers are on the go quite often it really is all we need.

Oh, and plain breakfast, really plain. But still a hot meal that's probably ten times better than what I could cook. I'm a terrible cook. I dread when I need to cook a meal out in the wild. Anything warm drink or food, I'm bad at making it. I once screwed up making hot chocolate… Yes, I screwed up making hot chocolate.

But that's enough of me being bad at basic things like cooking. After enjoying the rather fine eggs and toast, I let out Hagane from his Poké Ball once again and we set out to Virbank City. It's essentially an industrial town so to put it. The power plant for this part of Unova is there and the Pokéstar Studios. They've produced some of my favorite movies. It must be good to participate in a movie scene.

Route 20 is a short road similar to Route 19. The only real difference between Route 20 and Route 19 is that here there's a small creak is running through the route, so small it's not even on the map. And there's a ranch to the north where Team Plasma appeared a few years ago where they kidnapped a Pokémon. Rumor has it, it was saved by a trainer who then ended up beating the Elite Four.

I don't see a reason to visit the ranch right now so Hagane and I continue ahead following the path. There's not far between Flocessy and Virbank and when you come from Flocessy you reach this large hill that lets you look all the way to ocean, past Virbank. It's quite an impressive view.

In the end we manage to reach Virbank without any real issues, it's not the largest city in the world, but of relative size, especially compared to Aspertia and Flocessy. It has this really grey look to it.

As Hagane and I walk through the city gate I take a single glance to the left, there's a large piece of graffiti on the wall showing a Koffing. I arch an eyebrow slightly at this. I mean graffiti is all sorts of places but of Koffing, I'd expected something else.

Hagane seems rather relaxed about all this we're seeing, I guess all the grey is relaxing to a Steel-Type. I give a weak smile at him and his eyes practically light up, all happy. He's easy to make happy and I like that about him.

I look around as we walk through the streets noticing one specific thing that's missing here, "So…" I say out loud, "Where in the world is the Gym Center" I mutter still looking around.

We continued walking around all over the city looking for it, before we actually gave up and found a bench that gave a view out over the ocean. "Stupid Gym Center that isn't easy to spot" I grunt annoyed, throwing a rock.

"Stupid musical orientated chick that won't let me challenge the gym now" a male voice complains, my ears picked up that latter half and I shot my head in the direction of the voice. Staring directly at the owner of the voice.

And I'm staring at this really tall guy, I mean he had to be more than a head taller than me, I think. He have black, crew cut hair with back facing spikes in the back, green eyes and dark skin, on a rather muscled body for his age, I don't complain, he's wearing a black sweater, black jeans, black combat boots, black leather gloves with something golden on the back of the glove.

"You spoke of the Gym Leader?" I ask, gaining his attention.

"And what's that to you?" he asks back. Replying with a question huh.

"Well I want to challenge the Gym, what else" I reply, turning on the bench so my legs hang over the side.

"I don't have time for anything in this stupid city if it won't let me challenge the Gym" he said, now he's also ignoring me. I'm starting to not like all that muscular body now.

"Well I want to move on as well, and I won't do that without finding the Gym, so are you going to tell me or what?" I ask once more, I want my answer and he's going to give it to me.

"We're both trainers, why don't you earn the right to know where it is?" he suggested. I guess he's feeling annoyed he couldn't battle.

"Sure, we're game for a battle" I replied with a confident grin looking at Hagane who nodded. I get up from the bench and walk over to him, and look up, because he's an entire foot taller than I me. And with that build he's got to be one and a half of me.

"A one-on-one battle" he said sternly as he took a few steps back.

"Fine with me" I replied, "The name is Erina Kiriyama and this" I say, motioning to Hagane, "is Hagane"

"Narashino Oda" Narashino said as he took out a Poké Ball and threw it into the air, a bipedal Pokémon with amphibious traits. An angular black fin on its head small, orange eyes, and orange, pointed gills on the ends of both cheeks. It has fairly long arms with three-fingered hands. Its underside is a lighter shade of blue, the coloration extending to above the circular patch of orange coloration on its belly. It has legs with three small toes upon its feet, and two black fins as its tails. "And this is Rokuten"

I point the Xtransceiver at Rokuten and the synthetic voice doesn't fail to tell me about it, "_Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Mudkip. Its toughened hind legs enable it to stand upright. Because it weakens if its skin dries out, it replenishes fluids by playing in mud._"

"Ready when you are" I said.

"First move is ours then!" Narashino declared raising an arm up, "Rokuten, use Waterfall!" he further declared and Rokuten followed the order, as it practically summoned a water around it and rushed it toward Hagane, while riding it.

"Ehm" I stuttered as Rokuten wave-slammed itself into Hagane sending him flying a few feet back. "You okay?" I asked him worried as he got back on his feet giving a reassuring cry.

"Is this all there is to you?" Narashino spoke annoyed.

"We're just getting started" I retorted, "Hagane, use Metal Claw!" I yelled as Hagane's blade arms lit up and he rushed forward, swiping wildly at Rokuten the Marshtomp who in return swiftly avoided each wild swing.

"Rokuten, use Return!" Narashino declared. Rokuten jumped back just a foot or so and instantly jumped forward sending Hagane back.

"Two can play the game of physical beating" I yelled, "Hagane, use Night Slash" I demanded, Hagane nodded as his blade arms turned completely dark and he sprinted forward delivering a powerful slash at Rokuten who stumbled backwards.

"At least you're trying" Narashino gloated, "Rokuten, use Mud Shot!" And as the command left his lips, Rokuten literally swooped up some of the dirt and stuffed it into its mouth. I personally arched a brow before it spat out a large mud ball that collided with Hagane who tumbled a good amount of feet back.

Hagane struggled to get back on his feet, but somehow managed to stand wobbly. "We're still in this" I grinned.

However Narashino let out a laugh, "No, it's over" his cold voice said. "Rokuten is barely hurt and your Pawniard can barely stand up" I have a feeling Hagane didn't hear him because he instantly decided he wanted to keep up the fight. "I knew Pawniards ignored damage done to them when in battle, but this is too much. Withdraw your Pokémon!"

I hesitated for a moment before I ripped up the Poké Ball and withdrew Hagane. "So…" I mutter. It was starting to sink in that this was actually Hagane and I's first defeat.

"A small underground music club" Narashino said before walking away, Rokuten, his Marshtomp following suit.

I stood still for a moment, letting it all sink in. "Narashino Oda, we will meet again!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, Narashino turning his head back as I pointed at him, "And when we do! I will win!" I yelled even louder and with a stupid smile. He gave a small smile before he continued to walk, raising a hand as in a wave of goodbye.

I think I made an impression, I think. With that in mind I made my way to the Pokémon Center. I wanted Hagane to be fully fit for our Gym Battle, because I sure as hell don't want to lose another battle!

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**So, a minor story element thing that acts as a side element to this story. I just wanted an excuse to introduce Bianca and give Erina a reason to meet Juniper. The travelling have been brushed over lightly, but mainly that also have to do with I don't just want to write in beating up Patrats and whatnots. It serves no purpose other than "Hey, I made her defeat a Patrat to fill in some of the story" So I hope you understand my reasoning for brushing over that part. **

**And Erina gets the first taste of losing a battle against another trainer, but it's not enough to knock her down and she's already determined to not lose again.**

**The trainer **Narashino Oda** belongs to **Phil the Persona Guy**. I hope you like how he's portrayed so far.**

**And finding an OC that actually fit well into the story at the current point was a bit harder than I expected. Note to self; don't say when you introduce an OC.**


	6. Chapter Six: Vs Koffing

**Pokémon: Red Steel Travels**

**What another some might ask me, yes. Revenge of the writer's block still, well okay more like I'm starting to break it down, but not enough for it to let me continue with Digimon at the moment, and the planning for the Virbank section of this story is sort of laid out relatively fine. So that's why you get more Pokémon, and I get a break from writing on my school thing.**

**Oh and out of curiosity, what do you think of this writing style as opposed to third person? I've never really done first person narratives so I'm curious how well it's being taken in.**

**So, last time Erina lost her first ever battle since she became a trainer, but took it well and vowed she wouldn't want to lose ever again. Now then, is that a vow she can keep?**

* * *

**Erina's Team  
**_Hagane the Pawniard  
Tendou the Heracross_

* * *

**Chapter Six  
Light of the Stage with a bit of Surprise! Vs. Koffing**

* * *

I made my way back to the Pokémon Center rather quickly. After learning from Narashino how to find the Gym Center I was more than eager to get into a battle with the leader. After handing over Hagane's Poké Ball I sat down on one of the benches inside the Pokémon Center, my eyes caught sight of a single poster hanging next to it.

"Koffing and the Toxics, performing today at Virbank Underground" I read out loud looking at the poster. It featured a bald man in a leather jacket and red pants and black boots standing with his left side facing the front, in the center was a younger girl in a teal and purple striped shirt and black knee boots, with white hair with part of her hair spiking directly upwards. To the right another girl, a bit older than the first with black hair tied in a side facing ponytail wearing a sleeveless black tank top, a red skirt, black knee socks and red sneakers, behind them there was an image of a large Koffing and in front of the three written in large capitalized italic letters; _KOFFING AND THE TOXICS_.

"I wonder if Virbank Underground is the same music club Narashino mentioned" I said out loud as Nurse Joy returned with Hagane, who was already back in high spirits after the battle.

"Now, are you with me in never losing again?" I asked Hagane as I crouched down so we were at the same eye height. Hagane responded cheerfully and I smiled back at him. The little guy has guts and I like that.

We both headed back out into the industrial city that is Virbank, this time with a goal. It took maybe ten minutes to find the music club from the Pokémon Center, I glanced to the right and saw Narashino step on a boat leaving the city. "I guess he doesn't want to walk all the way to Aspertia for a gym battle" I said with a small grin as I entered the music club.

The first reaction I got from inside was not how small and graffiti covered it was, it was the powerful guitar and the muffled sound of a female voice singing. And so I quickly moved on to hear the last part, as I opened the door I saw the three from the poster, the white haired girl singing while playing on a bass guitar, the bald man on drums and the other woman playing the guitar.

"_Even if we collide, we can still understand each other really for real, let's run together!_" her rather strong voice sung, "_Let's go! We'll be there!_" she finished, her breathing a bit rapid as the other band members finished up the instrumental end of the song.

I instinctively started to clap, "That was really good," I proclaimed with a large smile. "Well… What I managed to hear was really good," I added.

"You think so?" the white haired girl asked as she wiped the sweat of her brow.

"Yeah, I'll say it got me pumped" I replied with a smile.

"Oh?" the white haired girl said arching a brow, "You here for the badge?" she asked.

"Well I hoped to get a shot at it, but I already hear you turned down one guy earlier," I said, softly kicking my foot at the floor.

"Tall and well build?" she asked and I nodded in response, "He just didn't appreciate my music," she explained with a laugh and I arched a brow.

"So," I asked, "Is it possible to get a battle for the badge then?"

She looked over at her band mates who nodded at her, "Looks like it's okay with them, the name's Roxie" Roxie explained.

"Erina Kiriyama" I replied as she motioned over to the floor in front of the stage.

"We'll use two Pokémon each," Roxie said, "We still need to rehearse for tonight"

"Of course" I said as I fished out Tendou's Poké Ball. "Ready when you are," I added.

"Well then, let's rock!" Roxie grinned as she threw a Poké Ball into the air, and as it burst open a round floating purple Pokémon with a skull and crossbones mark on its belly appeared.

I held up the Xtransceiver for further information, "_Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokémon. If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and then jets them out from all over its body. This Pokémon may overinflate its round body, then explode._" The synthetic voice explained and my eyes just twitched at the last word. Explode.

"Let's hope he doesn't explode" I muttered with a weak giggle before throwing out my own Poké Ball releasing the large horned beetle Pokémon, Tendou, from his Poké Ball.

"The battle between Gym Leader Roxie and Erina Kiriyama will now begin!" the bald band member declared.

"Let's start of easily, Koffing, use Gyro Ball!" Roxie declared as Koffing started to spin around in the air before shooting off like a rocket toward Tendou who narrowly escaped the flying Koffing.

"A bit too close," I said in shock. I had not anticipated it shooting off at high speed. "Tendou, use Horn Attack!" I declared as he lifted himself off the ground and flew toward Koffing, his horn glowing white.

"Perfect" Roxie said with a smirk and I noticed this way too late as I heard her utter her next words, "Koffing… Use Flamethrower" she slowly commanded and Koffing happily complied as a thin stream of fire flew out from the mouth of the small floating Pokémon and completely incinerated Tendou who fell to the ground with a heavy thud.

"Tendou!" I cried out as he slowly fought to get back on his feet through sheer willpower. He gave a rough cry and a nod before turning his attention back at Koffing.

"Oh wow," Roxie proclaimed, "I didn't think he'd take it head on and manage through," she added.

"Are you sure you want to go on?" I asked Tendou, I was rather worried if I have to be brutally honest, but once again Tendou nodded at me.

"Impressive, he managed to get up" Roxie praised before turning her attention to Koffing, "Now use Gyro Ball once more!" she commanded as Koffing started to spin rapidly around itself before shooting itself toward Tendou.

"Tendou, use Endure!" I yelled at the last possible moment as Tendou tensed his entire body and was sent flying by Koffing's Gyro Ball. "All or nothing then," I muttered, "Use Aerial Ace!" I demanded as Tendou spread his wings once more and flew at high speed at Koffing who didn't manage to get out of the way and was sent tumbling to the ground.

However Koffing wasn't feeling shaken up by the hit, if anything it woke him up more. "Koffing, finish this round with Flamethrower!" Roxie demanded and the small round Pokémon unleashed a jet of flames covering Tendou whom I quickly returned before he took further damage.

"Heracross is unable to battle, first round goes to the Gym Leader, Roxie!" the bald band member announced.

This is really bad, Hagane is also weak to Fire Type attacks. But I don't have anything else. I hesitated before finally taking out the Poké Ball and throwing it out, Hagane appearing in a flash of light.

"Now it's a steel type?" Roxie muttered, "This really isn't your day is it?" she commented.

"You can't really anticipate a Koffing to know Flamethrower" I replied.

"I guess you can't," Roxie laughed, "But most people find it quite smart using steel-types because poison isn't affective against them so that's why Koffing have been taught how to use Flamethrower." She explained.

"Seems logical," I replied, "Now Hagane, it's just you and two more Pokémon. Let's win this!" I said trying to get Hagane's spirits up.

"Now then," Roxie said, "Koffing, use Flamethrower!" she commanded and Koffing sent out another jet of flames from his mouth.

"Hagane, dodge and use Metal Claw!" I quickly shouted, I was now ready for that Flamethrower and Hagane quickly jumped out of the way as his blade arms changed into slimmer blades and he jumped into the air delivering a quick slash with both arms at Koffing.

"Are we finally getting somewhere?" Roxie grinned, "Koffing, use Smokescreen!" Roxie commanded as Koffing started cough and fill the arena with smoke.

"Take it easy Hagane, it can't see much better than we can" I assured Hagane, I just hoped I was right.

"Now, Koffing!" Roxie's voice called from across the arena, "Use Flamethrower on the ground!" the sound of the flames was easily audible, but it wasn't until I could feel the intense heat on against my body I started to worry, the smoke also started to clear from the intense heat. This then started to expose Hagane.

And I was now starting to worry, "Hagane, use Metal Claw!" I called out panicked and Hagane executed my order flawlessly none the less, but the heat was getting to him and he took longer strides trying to reach Koffing, which also meant he moved slower.

"Koffing, finish it with Flamethrower!" Roxie quickly declared and before Hagane or myself managed to pick it up had the flames engulfed Hagane who fell to the ground, completely knocked out. Slowly I recalled him to his Poké Ball.

"Pawniard is unable to battle, Koffing wins!" the bald man announced, "Winner of the match is Gym Leader Roxie"

I couldn't believe I lost again already. So much for vowing not to lose a battle.

"Keep that head up" Roxie's voice said, and I lifted my head slowly. "You fought a good battle, but the odds just weren't with you. Your team isn't suited to fight against Fire-type attacks, with a better balance I'm sure you can improve"

"Really?" I muttered.

"Certainly, you don't get to be a good trainer without losing," Roxie said, "Take some time to improve and challenge me again. I'll be right here"

"Right" I said, "Next time I won't lose" I smiled.

"Well I won't lose either, so you better improve" Roxie grinned. I said my goodbyes and hurried back to the Pokémon Center, thinking over what Roxie said.

* * *

After getting Hagane and Tendou back onto their feet so to say, I decided to do what any normal person would do in a new city, sightseeing and considering this was Virbank City there was really only one option. So I went to Pokéstar Studios. It seemed like the only right way to do anything.

It's quite the impressive place. Large buildings everywhere, people are constantly walking into the cinema located here to watch movies. Lines, walking set pieces… Wait a moment, walking set pieces? That doesn't seem correct for any place.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to see if my mind was deceiving me. I even pinched myself. There was no way a three foot object should be walking around.

It's blue, with its limbs changing from dark to light blue throughout its appearance. It has a head with a cyan-colored "fin" topping the head, and two bewitching, yellow "eyes". In the middle are brown strap-like objects which cover its round body, of which the straps have a blue square with a yellow swirl in the center. It has four large stones, two on its arms and two acting as its feet. A glow of energy can be seen from its holes.

I looked around and saw no one really paid it any attention, even when it turned a corner into a small green area that was secluded from the studios here at Pokéstar Studios.

I was surprised no one really noticed it, but I shrugged it off. I was intrigued by the weird walking thing. After a few minutes of walking it finally stopped and I walked closer stopping next to a tree, we were at a small clearing with bushes and trees hiding the entire place.

"Well aren't you an interesting fellow" I said as I pointed my Xtransceiver at it.

"_Golett, the Automaton Pokémon. The energy that burns inside it enables it to move, but no one has yet been able to identify this energy._" The synthetic voice of the Xtransceiver explained and as it did Golett turned its head at me, let out a weird sound and jumped through the air punching the tree with great power. I barely managed to jump away, narrowly avoiding it.

"Well aren't you feisty," I muttered as I pulled out a Poké Ball and threw it in the air, revealing Hagane. "You're already needed again" I said and Hagane nodded eagerly and I could tell he wanted to vent his aggressions over losing twice in one day.

"Hagane, use Metal Claw!" I commanded and he instantly prepared his blade arms and jumped at Golett who clumsily stepped backwards avoiding the initial swipe, but was taken in surprise by the follow up.

Golett charged forward, rather slowly, and threw a punch at the air, which both Hagane and I paused at for a split second, that was until a spectral fist flew out from Golett's own hitting Hagane, though he easily brushed it off.

"Hagane, use Night Slash!" I declared, I could tell Golett had used Shadow Punch, and all Pokémon that can use that move except Grimer is a Ghost-Type one way or another which in turn would make Night Slash quite efficient.

This in turn made Golett pull quite the feat as it suddenly jumped and then punched the ground, the ground shaking violently from the impact, knocking Hagane off his feet.

"I think that was Magnitude" I muttered as I regained my own footing. "Hagane, let's finish this with Night Slash!" I shouted as Hagane's blade arms started to glow with sheer black energy and he ran forward delivering two powerful slashes with his arms, sending Golett down on the ground with a heavy thud. Instantly I threw a Poké Ball at the golem like Pokémon and the ball sucked it in. The ball shook on the ground for a couple of seconds before stopping.

I walked over and picked up the Poké Ball before sending Golett back out who stared surprised at me. "Looks like we're travelling together" I said as I crouched down extending a hand at Golett. Golett actually shook my hand which surprised me. "I'll call you Mazin" I said with a grin and it let out another odd sound but made motions that indicated laughing so I figured it was all good between us.

"Hey, have you seen-" a female and slightly squeaky voiced suddenly called out before stopping at the sight of me shaking hands with Mazin. "Don't tell me you've caught it!" the voice said, raising a few octaves

The owner of the squeaky voice was a young girl, an inch or so shorter than myself, She had plum colored hair, amber eyes, and judging by her caramel colored skin she was most likely mulatto. She wore a red baseball-style t-shirt with a Poke Ball design on it, blue jeans and sneakers.

"And if I have?" I asked back, feeling a bit snarky.

"But I wanted to catch it!" she complained.

"I got here first" I replied, "Life isn't fair"

"But-!" she muttered.

"Look…" I started.

"Blair, Blair Reed" Blair said, I guess she had enough decency to tell me her name.

"Erina Kiriyama," I replied, returning the gesture, "Sometimes things just don't go your way. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to the Pokémon Center" I said as I walked past her, "Maybe I'll see you around"

"Well I guess I have to get back at you for catching Golett before me" Blair said quietly to herself out of my hearing range.

After having gotten Hagane and Mazin treated at the Pokémon Center the sun had already started to set and that's when I remembered Roxie's band had their concert this evening so I decided to on over and listen.

The concert was pretty good, I heard the rest of that song she was rehearsing when I challenged her. After seeing her at her best when performing I have to say I got pretty geared up and ended up just sitting with my Pokémon out in the small room at the Pokémon Center for most of the night.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow we'll win that badge" I said at my Pokémon who gave soundly cheers. "Just you wait Roxie"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**For the second time in one day Erina suffers at the hands of defeat. But with Mazin the Golett she hopes to stand a chance against the onslaught from Roxie and her Koffing.**

**The trainer **Blair Reed** belongs to **wisdom-jewel**, I hope you liked her short appearance.**

**! Trivia !  
This chapter was for a while written to be called **"The Moving Set Piece! Vs. Golett" **but I decided to keep the appearance of Golett secret.**

**The song Roxie is singing when Erina enters the Gym is the last part of Spurt by Rica Matsumoto, which was the tenth Opening to the anime.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Vs Koffing II

**Pokémon: Red Steel Travels**

**Well I've been fiddling around when it came to... Well every story I'm working on. Things have been taking place and I've had trouble finding the mood to write, two days on my current Digimon story gave me… A single page and then I couldn't get anywhere past that. So now I attempt to give some attention over here.**

**And I have to say, it's still quite fun to write in first person view, it's a different thing that's for sure.**

* * *

**Erina's Team  
**_Hagane the Pawniard  
Tendou the Heracross  
Mazin the Golett_

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
No Place like a Stage! Vs. Koffing II**

* * *

Morning arose and bathed my rented room at the Pokémon Center in a bright light, especially my face. Who places a bed right next to the window in a way that the sun will automatically go into your eyes. I don't like it because I'm not a morning person. Maybe that's just a thing you need to adjust to as a Pokémon Trainer.

I fought my way into my long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans, only falling over once getting into the jeans. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the cantina we trainers can use.

I found myself a booth to sit at and placed my food, some scrambled eggs with bacon and small sausages and a glass of orange juice. I prepared to stab my fork into the food when a squeaky voice interrupted my train of thought.

"I knew I'd find you here!" the voice said, I turned my head in the direction it had come from and saw Blair from yesterday, standing with a slice of pie in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other. A small purple cat-like Pokémon was walking besides her.

Its head is large proportional to its body, and tufted at its ears and cheeks. Long, tapered violet markings above its green, feline eyes extend towards its ears. Tapered whitish markings above its eyes resemble eyebrows, and its muzzle, sporting a diminutive nose, is of similar coloration. Its neck, shoulders, back and hind paws are also whitish-colored. The lower portion of its forelimbs is purple, and the tip of its tail sports a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension.

"What do you want?" I asked turning my head away from the younger girl and ate a small sausage.

"I want revenge for you catching Golett before me!" she said as she slammed her plate onto the table and sat across from me.

"And I should comply to that because?" I asked still not giving her any real form of attention.

"Because trainers don't reject a challenge" Blair replied with a sly smirk. I guess she got me on that. We ate out food in silence and after fifteen minutes we ventured outdoors. We found a small grassy field overlooking most of Virbank and placed ourselves some thirty feet or so from each other.

"So… How many Pokémon do we use?" I asked as I let out a sigh.

"How about it, one on one" Blair said.

"One works for me" I replied as I took out one of my Poké Balls.

"Very well, let's take her down, Purrloin!" Blair said and motioned for her cat like Pokémon. "There's no holding back when you took away my chance at Golett, so we're going all out!" she added as Purrloin moved out a few feet in front of her.

I lifted up the Xtransceiver to scan the cat as I hadn't done so yet, "_Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces." _The synthetic voice from the Xtransceiver explained.

"Two can play that game," I said grinning as I threw my own Poké Ball into the air and released Hagane from within it, "I choose you, Hagane!" Pawniard jumped forward and landed a few feet in front of me, his blade arms raised.

"Battle!" the two of us yelled and our Pokémon moved forward. Pawniard made for a low jab which Purrloin avoided by jumping over him.

"You're open! Hagane, use Metal Claw!" I yelled at Hagane who spun on his feet, his right arm glowing brightly and came down in a clean slash against Purrloin who staggered forward.

"Purrloin…!" Blair called out, I wonder if he she was trying to think of a move that would work on Hagane, considering he is a Dark and Steel type. "Use Fury Swipes!" she declared.

"Be on your toes, even if it's not super effective against you it can still do some damage!" I warned Hagane who brought him arms up, just before Purrloin unleashed a flurry of swipes with its sharp claws.

"So, is Purrloin too strong for you to handle?!" Blair gloated, her laughter getting into the octaves of highly painful.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask Purrloin what she thinks of Hagane!" I shouted back cockily.

"What?" Blair muttered as she finally noticed what was going on.

"Hagane is part Steel type. That means he gets the added benefit of not taking much damage from a Normal move like Fury Swipes," I explained. "Hagane, use Fury Cutter!"

Hagane let out a shrill yell and forced Purrloin into the air by breaking his own block. He then catapulted himself forward and lashed out with his right arm.

Purrloin barely managed to react by straightening herself out in the air, making Hagane glide over her. A move Hagane retaliated with by punching downward with his left arm, sending Purrloin into the ground.

"Purrloin, are you okay?" Blair called out. At least she worries about it. Purrloin responded something and tried to get back up before tumbling over its own feet.

"You did good Hagane, take a rest," I said as I recalled Hagane to his Poké Ball. "Are we done now?" I asked Blair who had run over to the fallen Purrloin.

"She'll manage after some rest," Blair said looking away from me.

"Good to know," I half muttered, "Well, take care." I said as I started to walk away from the field.

"Next time, I'll win. Mark my words!" Blair called after me. I simply gestured by lifting a hand to wave goodbye and headed for the Pokémon Center to get Hagane looked at. I want to make sure he's on top.

* * *

After making it back to the Pokémon Center and having him checked by Nurse Joy, who said he was doing fine so I thanked her before heading toward the underground club where Roxie keeps her Gym.

"You're back early" Roxie's voice called out as I walked down the stairs to the club. "I'd expected you'd be gone for longer,"

"I think the time after my defeat got me prepared just fine," I replied feeling mighty smug. Though I was quite worried still, my only advantage lies in Mazin and even there it's simply that he won't suffer as hard at the hands of a Flamethrower. "I've got just the thing to defeat you now"

"Oh, now that's some confidence!" Roxie laughed pointing at me, "I like it! But do you have the guts to back it up?" she asked.

"Care to find out for yourself?" I replied smugly and so the two of us stepped onto the arena within the club.

"Two on two, just like before" Roxie said as she held up her first Poké Ball, which I was certain were the one belonging to Koffing.

"Ready when you are" I replied as I took out a Poké Ball of my own.

"Koffing, I choose you!" Roxie declared as she threw out her Poké Ball and the round floating purple Pokémon with a skull and crossbones mark on its belly appeared.

"It's show time, Mazin!" I called out as I threw Mazin's Poké Ball. The small blue golem like Pokémon appeared from within the light, flexed and called out his name.

"A Golett?" Roxie commented, "I'd not expected that to happen here."

"Well we sort of stumbled over each other," I grinned, "now are you ready?"

"Oh yeah!" Roxie replied, "Take it away, challenger!"

I thought over it for a moment before deciding the best offense would be one that wouldn't miss, "Mazin, use Shadow Punch!" I declared as Mazin threw a punch where nothing seemingly happened. Seconds later a large fist appeared in front of Koffing punching it to the ground.

"Not bad, but that won't be enough for us! Koffing, use Flamethrower!" Roxie declared as the small round Pokémon sent out a stream of fire toward Mazin.

Think fast Erina, think fast I told myself before I got an idea, "Mazin, Mega Punch on the ground!" I yelled and somehow Mazin slammed a glowing fist into the ground breaking up the floor, most of the shattered floor taking the direct hit from the flames.

"Hah, you're not bad on the fly" Roxie grinned.

"Coming from a Gym Leader that means a lot," I replied, "Mazin, keep up the momentum with another Shadow Punch!" I commanded as Mazin threw another punch in the air.

"Koffing, start spinning for a Gyro Ball!" Roxie commanded as Koffing started spinning around itself just as the ghostly hand appeared to the right of it, sending it through the air. "Now Koffing, use the additional momentum to attack Mazin with!" Covered in a ghostly aura Koffing rocketed through the air on collision course with Mazin.

"Mazin, protect yourself with Iron Defense!" I declared and moments before a reflective coating rolled over Mazin and then Koffing collided with it, sending Mazin skidding across the ground. "Right where we want it, use Mega Punch!" I yelled as Mazin's right hand started glowing brightly, and then it was slammed into Koffing who went across the room.

"Man, this is a battle right after my head, back and forth all the time!" Roxie laughed.

"It's much more enjoyable than our first match" I commented, mainly because I'm not getting beaten silly this time around.

"Well you're putting up a better fight, that's for sure" Roxie grinned, "But we can't play nice all the way! Koffing use Poison Gas!" she declared.

"Well this is bad," I commented as purple gas slowly came out from the openings on Koffing and if I didn't think fast would leave some nasty side effects on Mazin. "Changing Pokémon is too risky…" I muttered casting a glance at Mazin, "However… Mazin, just use Mega Punch!" I declared, Mazin looked back at me confused and I returned his confusion with a smug grin. Maybe he got it before he started throwing punches like crazy.

"Are you losing it? Throwing punches like that won't do anything" Roxie said.

"Oh, but it is doing something," I said, "It's keeping the gas away. And it's given us enough time to..!" I added raising my arm, "Use Shadow Punch!" and as I said it, Mazin threw another punch at the air, which in turn appeared as a large ghostly fist in front of Koffing, and punched it to the ground, leaving him with his eyes completely disorientated.

"Well then, Koffing return." Roxie said as she returned Koffing to its Poké Ball. "Quite the improvement, but there's more to me than just Koffing," she said picking another Poké Ball.

"And it's rather stingy! Skorupi, it's time for you to do your thing!" she announced throwing the Poké Ball into the air before it released what looked like an over-sized, pale purple scorpion. Its claws and tail have been swapped, giving it two stingers and a claw tail. The miniature jaws, claws, and tail claws are white. Its arms are attached directly to its head, close to its teal eyes. A pointed marking joins the eyes. The head, arms, two tail segments, and all four legs are light blue, while the body, tail end, and other two tail segments are a darker shade of blue.

"Skorupi huh?" I muttered holding up the Xtransceiver.

"_Skorupi, the Scorpion Pokémon. It burrows under the sand to lie in wait for prey. Its tail claws can inject its prey with a savage poison._" The Xtransceiver explained with its usual synthetic voice.

"Alrighty, Skorupi use Pursuit!" Roxie commanded and suddenly the small scorpion had vanished from sight.

"Iron Defense!" I called out feeling some panic. Mazin prepared himself when all of a sudden Skorupi appeared thrusting a stinger directly a Mazin who staggered back.

"Keep the momentum and continue with Pursuit!" Roxie called and as such Skorupi continued to disappear and attack, always showing up at a new place. And after the relentless assault finally came to a stop, Mazin simply collapsed.

"Mazin, return," I said as I returned Mazin to his Poké Ball, "You did great for your first real battle with us," I smiled at the Poké Ball and missed Roxie lifting a brow in surprise. "Alright, Hagane it's show time!" I yelled as I sent out my Sharp Blade Pokémon.

"Well this should be good, now that you won't worry about a Flamethrower" Roxie grinned.

"Rather flawless planning, wouldn't you say." I replied.

"But there's still the challenge of Skorupi!" Roxie said.

"And Hagane and I!" I shouted, "Will meet that challenge head-on! Use Metal Claw!" I yelled as Hagane instantly sped forward, his arms glowing brightly.

"Skorupi, keep it away with Pin Missiles!" Roxie declared as Skorupi started sending spikes from its claw shaped tail and its stingers at Hagane.

"That won't stop us, Hagane, keep going even if you have to smash your way there!" I yelled and Hagane met the spikes head-on, destroying them as they neared him.

"No way!" Roxie called in a moment of panic as Hagane jumped up over Skorupi, and then slammed down sharp blade arm first.

"Now use Scary Face!" I demanded of Hagane who put on his best poker face for the task, sending shudders through Skorupi.

"Skorupi, use Dig to gain ground!" Roxie shouted, I could tell she was starting to panic as Skorupi dug itself underground.

"Hagane," I said, "prepare Metal Claw for when it appears" I explained and Hagane nodded back at me.

"Now then, Skorupi attack!" Roxie yelled and Skorupi burst out of the ground right under Hagane sending him stumbling backward.

"There's the opening!" I yelled, surprising Roxie in the process as Hagane instantly brought himself forward punching Skorupi across the floor. For a moment I thought it would get back up before its legs gave out under it.

"I guess your will to win this was stronger than mine," Roxie muttered as she returned Skorupi and walked toward me.

"Well we don't like losing," I laughed, scratching the back of my head awkwardly.

"You deserve this." Roxie said handing me a small metallic pin, it is shaped likes a smoke signal with four small purple circles line up to a poison mark. "It's proof that you beat me in a fair battle. Now go on, with a will like yours you can go on to do great things, kid"

"Thanks," I said as I placed the badge in the badge case.

"If you head to the small house at the harbor here in Virbank you'll find my old man, he'll take you across to Castelia City" Roxie said, "just tell him Roxie sent you."

"I'll remember that," I replied, "take care." I said as I headed back outside, the sun was hurting my eyes slightly as I had been inside the dark music club.

I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the brightness and walked toward the Pokémon Center. It took a while as Mazin had taken some beating against Roxie. While waiting I must have dozed off because I awoke covered in a blanket as Nurse Joy came over with Mazin.

"He's as good as new" Nurse Joy said with that sweet smile they all walk around with.

"Thanks for taking care of him," I said as I handed her the blanket. "Now then, time to find Roxie's old man and head on to the mainland." I said out loud as I exited the Pokémon Center.

It took me a little while actually finding the part of the harbor I was looking for. It wasn't any extravagant housing by any stretch of the imagination.

"I finally found you!" a squeaky voice yelled at me and I twitched, and turned looking at Blair once again.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked.

"Why would anyone do that?" Blair replied, "But I'm not losing my rival of sight so I'm coming with you."

"What, no!" I hissed.

"Ah come on, it'll be fun" Blair grinned, "You can use some company, because we'll have to go the same way for at least a while anyway. I'm heading back to Nuvema, you see."

"And that's through Castelia I take it?" I asked her in which she nodded.

"So, for a while I shall go with you my rival!" Blair concluded.

"No matter what I say it won't change your opinion will it?" I asked.

"Not at all" Blair grinned right in my face and I sighed and turned to knock on the door to Roxie's dad's house.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**Surprise, Blair is now a companion, at least for a while. It feels rather good to get something out even if it's only filled with battles. Next time will feature Castelia City and other things will be happening over there.**

**So till next time.**


	8. Chapter Eight: Vs Zubat

**Pokémon: Red Steel Travels**

**Well here we are, another chapter. I'm currently on my Easter break, so that means no school for a week. And going full hermit on Monster Hunter isn't as ideal as I thought because after just an hour or two I get bored and take a break.**

**Now, considering I just got my 3DS a few days ago and only have Monster Hunter I feel the need to get a Pokémon Game again as the last I actually owned were Platinum (I don't have any DS Pokémon games anymore). But I'm actually uncertain which I should get. So I figure, my dear readers, which game should I consider getting? I'm currently leaning on the Gen 2 remakes but I feel like asking for more input.**

* * *

**Erina's Team  
**_Hagane the Pawniard  
Tendou the Heracross  
Mazin the Golett_

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
The Stray Pokémon and the Castelia Thief! Vs. Zubat**

* * *

An elder man, somewhere in his early fifteens or late forties opened the door, dressed in a plain white shirt and jeans. He'd aged well though his hair was already white which I assumed was where Roxie got hers. Who'd have thought it was natural. "Yes?" the man asked.

"Roxie said you could take us to Castelia," I replied, "oh, and I'm Erina," I further introduced myself.

"Blair Reed," Blair added in.

"I guess there's no way around it when my Roxie sent you all the way over here," Roxie's dad said. He pointed toward a smaller boat, "If you wait over there I'll be right with you."

Blair and I stood staring over the ocean for a couple of minutes before Roxie's dad made his way out to us, he'd added a captains hat and a long jacket to his previous attire. "Now then, I'll get you to Castelia in no time."

It didn't take us more than an hour getting to Castelia. I was hanging with my head over the railing most of the trip. Note to self Erina, boats and you. They don't mix.

We made our wobbly, okay mine was wobbly, and Blair managed just fine. And there we were the geographically largest city in Unova. Yeah, apparently more people actually live in Nimbasa but by size Castelia is bigger, but it's more of a business city than a place to live.

"So, what's the plan?" Blair asked looking up at me, which is odd considering I'm not very tall either.

"Well you're heading to Nuvema aren't you?" I asked, "I have business here before I go anywhere."

"But you're collecting the Gym Badges right?" Blair replied with a new question.

"And?" I asked.

"There's two Gym Centers on the way to Nuvema" she explained.

"One of them is a Normal Gym, just like Cheren's in Aspertia, so there's one Gym Badge to collect going that way," I said.

"That still leaves the last gym in Striaton City." Blair grinned.

"Well I guess that's a gym I can take care of then," I muttered. "But first I need to find Professor Juniper, the Professor out in Aspertia, Bianca, wanted me to deliver something to her."

"I heard she liked Casteliacones so maybe we'll find her around that area," Blair suggested.

"Lead the way, I guess" I said edging her to move forward.

The two of us started to walk toward the main streets of the city, it's really weird suddenly being in a city filled with skyscrapers when you've lived in a rural town for a long time.

Sure enough as Blair said, we spot a younger woman, but older than Bianca, sitting cross-legged on a bench with an ice cream cone. She's wearing a green skirt and a white shirt, with a white coat over. Her light brown hair is put back in a bun.

"Professor Juniper?" I ask hesitantly. The woman paused and glanced over at me before smiling.

"That would be me," Prof. Juniper replied.

"Bianca wanted me to give you something," I said as I started to dig into my backpack, after rummaging for a few seconds I dig up the heavy notebook and hand it over.

"I see, so this is her research about the changes in western Unova." Prof. Juniper mused as she took the notebook.

"Maybe we'll meet again," I said as Blair and I turned followed the street in the direction we came from, waving as we left.

"Maybe we will," Prof. Juniper said waving back at us. We'd maybe walked for half a minute when we heard her voice yell, "Thief!" and we both turned around again. "Some guy in black just came up and stole the notebook…" she muttered.

"What way did he go?" I asked and Prof. Juniper pointed toward a small alleyway across from us. "Blair, do you know what's on the other side of this street?"

"Just more street, all main streets in Castelia lead between the harbor and the Central Plaza. So either the thief will hit the harbor or run north toward Nimbasa." Prof. Juniper explained.

"We'll just split up," Blair suggested, "I'll head down to the harbor and search for him, you head for the Plaza and search,"

"Are you sure you should be doing it?" Prof. Juniper asked, "I mean you don't have to,"

"I went through all this giving it to you," I said, "So I'm not about to let someone run off with something I've delivered," I grinned.

"And you said it so yourself it's about the changes in the Pokémon wild life in western Unova. That's rather important," Blair added.

"To think you'd do that," Prof. Juniper said.

"Okay, so I'll head to the Plaza and you to the harbor," I said looking at Blair. "And then we'll catch him on that street," I added pointing in the way of the alley.

"That's the plan, we'll stop that thief," she grinned at me and the two of us ran in separate directions.

Avoiding people here in Castelia, it's not exactly a cakewalk, everybody here seems so busy. Finding one guy seems like hard work. That's at least what I think as I manage my way through the sea of people and reach the plaza.

"Doesn't seem to be here," I said pouting, stepping into the park section. Which was awfully quiet, I guess a lot of people are still cooked up within their offices.

"Maybe Blair has better luck…" I muttered seconds before a stream of embers nearly scorched my face. "Not funny!" I sneer and turn toward the direction of the embers.

Coming at me is a small chick that is covered in orange and yellow downy feathers. Its wings look underdeveloped and almost. Its legs and feet however are well developed for running and scratching. It also has a crest on its head which vaguely resembles a flame, and it is the only set of feathers that stick up.

"Torr!" the little chick Pokémon screamed and unleashed another row of embers. I barely stepped out of the way and pointed the Xtransceiver at it, because I don't know every Pokémon.

"_Torchic, the Chick Pokémon, if attacked, it strikes back by spitting balls of fire it forms in its stomach. A Torchic dislikes darkness because it can't see its surroundings."_ The Xtransceiver's synthetic voice explained.

"Well aren't you a cute little fellow," I grin at it, "and filled with anger." And in response Torchic stomped with its foot, its feet digging into the ground.

"But balls of fire means there's only one guy for this job!" I declared and threw out one of my Poké Balls, the blue golem like Pokémon arrived from the Poké Ball with what could only be described as a manly cry.

"Mazin, we're a bit short on time so let's make this quick." I said looking down at the Golett.

Torchic didn't seem pleased with my comment as it sprinted across the small area before coming to a complete hall sending a small cloud of dust forward.

"Well this is great, Mazin, use Mega Punch and put your weight behind it so we can clear the dust!" I commanded and Mazin leaned his entire body back before hurling his right arm forward sending a small gale of wind through the place.

And in return, a flurry of embers hit Mazin who staggered back a few steps before shrugging them off.

"Mazin, let's get some effectiveness going with Magnitude!" I grinned and a slight hum of energy circled Mazin before a powerful shaking of the ground took place knocking the Torchic off its feet.

"Sorry for the short battle, little guy!" I shouted as I threw a Poké Ball at it, the Poké Ball hit the grass with a hard _thud_ and wobbled for a few seconds before stopping. I walked over and picked up the Poké Ball and released Torchic from it, the small chick shook its head a few times before looking up at me.

"So, how do you feel about joining us and fighting even stronger opponents?" I asked grinning in which Torchic strutted happily. "But you need a name… How about Taja?" I suggested as to which Torchic gave another joyous sound.

"I wonder how Blair managed" I muttered looking down the street.

* * *

"How hard can it be to find one guy wearing black clothing," Blair muttered annoyed as she tried to gain view across the sea of people.

She continues this search and jumping for a while until she spots a tall dark haired person leaning against one of the walls, He have black, crew cut hair with back facing spikes in the back, green eyes and dark skin, on a rather muscled body for his age, I don't complain, he's wearing a black sweater, black jeans, black combat boots, black leather gloves with something golden on the back of the glove.

"Finally found him," Blair grinned as she made her way over to the tall guy, finding out he was an entire foot taller than she is. "Hand over Professor Juniper's notebook!" she hissed at him.

"Notebook?" he asked.

"Yeah, some guy in black stole her notebook!" Blair said, "And you fit that description."

"Have you checked the sewers?" he asked.

"Sewers?" Blair muttered. "Not really a place you'd want to look for something…. Oh I see"

"I'll show you where you can enter them" he said as he motioned for Blair to follow.

"So, what's your name?" Blair asked, "I'm Blair Reed."

"Narashino Oda," Narashino replied as they continued walking down the harbor until they reached a small entrance facing the ocean. "So what are we looking for?"

"So now you're helping?" Blair snarked before turning to in front of them, "I'm not entirely sure, we had our backs faced after we'd given the Professor the notebook."

"We?" he asked once again.

"Me and my friend Erina came here earlier from Virbank" Blair explained,

"_I wonder if it's the same Erina_," Narashino thought to himself as they traversed the sewer system of Castelia, it was just a lot of grey concrete paths with water from the city running out into the ocean.

"_I can't believe it was this easy_" a male voice echoed from within the area, "_I'm hiding it out in the sewers for now, none of those snobs in this city would check down here after me so I'm in the clear." _He said, there was no other voice speaking so Blair and Narashino assumed he was on the phone as he continued talking. "_Don't worry I'll get them the research the Pokémon Professors made. We Team Rocket will need this information in the future!"_

"Team Rocket, aren't they from the Kanto region?" Blair asked.

"They are, maybe they're trying to expand over here after Team Plasma," Narashino theorized as the two snuck closer and could see fully into the small boiler room. Primarily it was filled with tubing going through and enough of them.

And then they spotted the man in black. He wore a black cap with a red capital R on the front and a black long-sleeved shirt with the same "R" and a pair of black jeans matching the cap and shirt in black. He had a pair of grey gloves stopping halfway up his lower arm and what looked like boots made for raining weather.

"Scum, hand over the notebook!" Narashino yelled as he stepped into plain view.

"Go play with your toys, kiddo. Grown-ups are doing their thing!" the grunt sneered.

"You criminals really are the lowest of the lowest." Narashino growled, "And I'm going to take back the research!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Blair asked feeling worried.

"Don't worry, it'll be over in a moment once I beat this guy!" Narashino commented.

"Be my guest, go Zubat!" the grunt replied smugly as he threw out a Poké Ball revealing a small, blue bat-like Pokémon. It has two long, skinny legs. Its face lacks any eyes and a nose. The insides of its ears and undersides of its wings are purple. Its wings are supported by elongated 'fingers', and four teeth can be discerned from inside its mouth, two on the lower jaw and two on the upper.

"Well guess there's no way around fighting your Zubat, go Rokuten!" Narashino declared throwing out his own Poké Ball, revealing the Marshtomp.

"Zubat, use Swift now!" the grunt declared as a flurry of star shaped energy struck Rokuten the Marshtomp who didn't seem to care much about it.

"Rokuten, retaliate with Waterfall!" Narashino declared as a torrent of water formed under itself and slammed into Zubat. "That can't be all"

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started!" the grunt hissed as he threw another Poké Ball revealing a small rodent like Pokémon. "Fear the power of my Raticate!"

"We can handle that easily, Rokuten, use Waterfall!" Narashino declared and Rokuten catapulted himself into the rodent.

"Raticate, use Hyper Fang!" the small rodent rushed forward and just as it neared Rokuten the Marshtomp stepped to the right and slammed Raticate into the ground with a water empowered strike sending the rodent into a concrete wall, leaving dents.

"Now hand over the notebook!" Narashino demanded.

"Ugh, fine!" the grunt sneered, "It's not worth our time when you want it." He commented and threw the notebook at Blair who barely caught it.

"That's it?" Narashino asked looking down at Blair.

"Yeah, that's the book alright, now where is that-" Blair replied, glancing after the Team Rocket grunt but he was nowhere to be seen. "Let's head back to the Professor then."

Blair and Narashino found Erina and Juniper at the same bench she was sitting at when they first found her, though this time she was interested in Taja the Torchic.

"To think even a Torchic have migrated to Unova. That's highly unusual" Prof. Juniper said as Blair and Narashino got into hearing range.

"Blair…" I said grinning before my eyes glanced up at Narashino, "And you,"

"Yes, me" Narashino replied.

"I got to battle Roxie, you know" I grinned showing him my badge case with the badge from Roxie.

"Cute," Narashino replied revealing his own badge case, which held four. "Get on my level, now Blair, with all taken care of I have places to be."

"I'll beat you one day you know!" I yelled at Narashino.

"You can try all you want to I won't make it an easy battle for you!" Narashino said as he disappeared within the sea of people.

"Not the nicest guy huh?" Blair laughed.

"He was the first trainer to beat me in battle," I admitted.

"So that's why he wiped the floor with that Team Rocket guy that had stolen the notebook" Blair gloated, making Juniper stopped dead in her tracks.

"You're saying Team Rocket wanted our research?" Prof. Juniper asked surprised.

"Well he was talking about giving it to someone and he was dressed as a criminal." Blair explained.

"But the fact Team Rocket is involved, they're a criminal group, and we should be really worried if a group from Kanto is trying to make a move over here. Imagine what could happen if Team Rocket challenged say Team Plasma for control of something" Prof. Juniper said worried.

"Don't worry, we'll be careful," I explained.

"So, what's the plan for you, Erina?" Blair asked, "Follow me back or stay here?"

I let out a small laugh, "We're still stuck on each other because I'm heading to Striaton first."

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

**And Erina's team increases with the addition of Taja the Torchic and Erina's probably only proper Starter Pokémon. Even if it was a rather short battle but she was under time pressure and Fire-Types don't like Ground-Type moves, And Narashino makes his return. And Team Rocket is up to no good in Unova.**

**And to those that want to ask about it, there are plans for other OC's to show up, and they will be showing up at some point. **


End file.
